Out of the Shadows
by treehiller23
Summary: They tried to stop it, they did all the could, but in the end it wasn't enough. Now seven years later, the strings of fate are pulling them together once more, proving you can run from your past but the shadows are always near, to swallow you whole again.
1. I'm Coming Home

Chapter One- I'm Coming Home

There was something familiar about the air surrounding him, the weight pressing against his chest keeping him from full breaths. Tears sung at the corners of his eyes, as he looked for her. But from the ground he couldn't spot the tell-tale sign of strawberry blonde locks. But he knew she had to be close.

Stiles reached an arm out to his side grasping for anything. Once he found a hand he held on tight. It had to be Lydia, it just had to be.

"Lydia," He shook her wrist lightly trying to get a response. "Lydia you have to wake up, you have to get help. I don't think I can move."

He was just about to give up hope of waking her when she sprang to life, nails digging deep into his palm.

Even though the room was void of light, when her eyes snapped open he could see every bit of her green orbs.

"It's coming," she hissed, with a desperate shake to her voice.

"What's coming? What is it?"

Her lips trembled as she fought back her own tears. "We've gone too far. Shouldn't have left."

He pulled her hand closer to him, trying to soothe her. "Lydia I don't understand. Get Scott, he can help us."

"There's no time. It's already here," as the last word left her lips another sound replaced it. A blood draining wail that Stiles hadn't heard in years. He tried to cover his ears but to no avail. The cry pieced his heart, flooding it with darkness.

Stiles nearly jumped from his seat, dropping the book that was propped in front of him. It took him a minute to realize he wasn't in fact in any danger what so ever. He was however currently seated in his mythology professor's office, with said professor giving him a quizzical look.

"Are you alright?" Professor Douglas questioned. It still felt like ice chunks were floating in his veins, but Stiles did his best to smirk.

"Yea, just a weird dream I guess. Sorry about dozing off. I can finish the grading if you want." Because the last thing Stiles needed was to lose his TA spot, because of slacking off.

"Please you've done enough. Honestly I don't know how I would have gotten through an entire year of the same drab papers if it wasn't for you," Douglas replied with a smirk. "You are one of the best TA's I've ever had. It makes me a little sad the semesters over."

Stiles grinned, not trusting his reply. Truth was he wanted the semester to continue. He hadn't been home in nearly two years. And even when he had, he made the trip very short, not trusting himself to stay longer than a few days.

The place held too much for him to enjoy it any longer. Too much pain, too much death, too much darkness. And Stiles did his best to leave it behind him every day. He tried to focus on the present, and less on the past.

As Stiles packed his things he gave one last look at his aging professor. "Thanks for the opportunity this year, sir. It meant a lot to work with you."

"You're a brilliant mind Stiles," Douglas pushed his wire rim glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Have a good holiday."

"You too sir," Stiles waved as he walked out of the office.

Once he was on his way to his he had time to think. Anyone else would have shrugged the dream off as stress and lack of sleep, but not him. There was a time in his life when his waking hours were more like that dream than anything else. He knew it meant something, but there wasn't enough to go on yet.

He knew one thing for sure. He really needed to talk to Lydia.

It took more time than she had been willing to spend, but the entire apartment was finally packed. Yes she knew she'd be back in the fall, but Lydia couldn't stand leaving everything out to collect dust. Also, she knew that nothing in life was certain.

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts away. It had been years since she let herself be overcome with visions of that night. Years, since she let herself feel that vulnerable again. It helped being away at school.

Berkley was close enough to home that she could trick herself into thinking she'd visit all the time, but far enough to use any reason not to come back.

But the semester was over, and she'd run out of excuses not to go back. A scoff escaped her lips as she sat on a box of books. Lydia Martin scared. It wasn't something she'd ever grow accustomed to nor would she want too. But none the less, the thought of going back to Beacon Hills scared her to death.

The sound of keys was faint outside the door. She looked up with a smile, just in time to see Stiles walk in setting his bag down.

"Hey beautiful," Stiles greeted placing a kiss on her lips. "I see you got a lot done today."

"I had no choice," she let a sly smile cross her lips. "Seeing as my boyfriend ditched me."

He dropped to a box next to hers. "I'm sorry. But I'm here now, so anything left for me to do?"

She wrapped a hand around his neck pulling him closer. "I can think of a few things."

She pressed her lips to his, grinning wickedly. Stiles responded in kind deepening their kiss. And all the dread that had flooded her mind earlier was washed out. It sounded cheesy, but she knew as long as she had Stiles she'd always feel safe.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, as Stiles pulled back. Lydia had known him long enough to be able to read his face like a well-worn novel. "And don't say 'nothing'."

He looked down, and Lydia could tell he was hesitating. "I just… Are we making the right decision? Going home?"

"We have to go home sometime," Lydia ran a hand through his hair. "Though you've done a good job at avoiding for a while."

"You and my dad are good at that whole guilt trip thing," Stiles snarked. "I know it's time to go back. I miss everyone. But I can't help feeling like stepping into that town again, it's just gonna bring everything crashing down."

"Did anything particular bring on this crushing fear?"

She could see it in the way his eyes darted around, like he feared something could be near. But he soon spoke. "I had a dream."

"We've all had bad dreams Stiles it doesn't mean-"

"This was different," he stated finally meeting her gaze. "It felt like a warning. Going back there, after everything that happened, isn't it just asking for disaster?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with creepy omens?" she joked trying to smile. "I can't say that I'm not worried myself. It'd be stupid to walk in there without being cautious, but it is home. You know, my family's there, your family. Our friends."

"But what if going back means being right back in the thick of things? Because if going there means something happens to you, I won't be able to stand it."

"Stiles," she soothed, moving to sit on his lap. "Look at my eyes. Nothing's going to happen. We need to stop being dictated by the past, and move on. So how about you meet me in the bedroom, for one last night together before were home."

He smiled as she grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. "I love you," he whispered, as he kissed her head.

He walked in front of her making his way towards the bedroom. Lydia was about to follow when something caught her attention just at the edge of her vision. There was a piece of paper peeking out of the side of Stiles' bag. Normally she'd shrug it off, but something was drawing her closer, and she couldn't seem to turn away from it.

She bent down, sliding the paper out to view. It wasn't Stiles' handwriting that was evident by the smooth lines. But that didn't matter, because the words sat there glaring up at her in terrifying caution. _Erit domus tua defecimus_.

"Lydia you coming?" Stiles called from the bedroom and she nearly tore the paper in half.

"In a sec," she turned back to the sheet, but nothing was there. She kept flipping it over and over, but it was as if the words had never been there. Lydia knew better through, she'd seen it. And sure she hadn't used Latin in a few years, but she could still read it clear as day. And suddenly Stiles' worries didn't seem so misplaced.

Because apparently home was going to be their undoing.

Allison sat in the front seat of her father's SUV, and watched as rain splattered against the window. The scene was too familiar for her mind to focus on, but it was better than the pain that shot through her abdomen when she moved too much.

"You okay?" Chris asked side glancing her, but trying not to hover. Allison gave him a weak smile in return.

It's not how she envisioned returning to Beacon Hills. War wound to her stomach that the army doctors say may never properly heal. She supposed she should take pride in the honorable discharge, and be grateful she at least got to come home. But of course a part of her would rather be on a battle field somewhere than crossing the county line.

She'd left shortly after the incident senior year. No one tried to stop her, not that she gave them much of a chance. She had barely spoken to anyone in the days leading up to graduation. And once her diploma was in hand, she made a break for it, without more than a quick goodbye to Isaac.

He was the only one she could even face after everything that happened. And there was still a heavy feeling that crept into her mind when she thought of their last moments together. But that hadn't been enough for her to keep in touch. Not after what they did, or more like what they didn't do.

She focused on the passing trees, pushing away that night. It was still too hard to think about what they lost then. But it was interesting how much those events had shaped who they became after. If it wasn't for that night Allison never would have joined the army, she knew it was the catalyst that brought the idea fire. And she couldn't be sure, but she suspected it was also the reason Stiles worked his ass off to go to Berkley with Lydia.

Allison had to admit that if any good could come out of things, at least it was that. She wouldn't have felt right leaving her best friend if she wasn't sure someone would be there for Lydia, and there was no one better to look out for her firecracker best friend than Stiles.

But something itched at the back of her mind, begging for attention. It came from the dream she had. The one where Lydia's banshee cry echoed off her skull distracting her enough to get hurt. She didn't know what was coming, but whatever it was had Lydia terrified. And even in a nightmare Allison wasn't willing to ignore her friend, the last time she did that, they lost Danny.

The pain seared behind his eyes as he entered the hospital, but regardless of the headache he came to work anyway. It wasn't something he was proud of, but Scott knew he used this place to alleviate his own guilt. And tonight wouldn't be much different.

It's the pattern he left himself fall into, ever since they lost Danny and the twins, with his pathological need to save everyone. He was just glad he finally had an internship at Beacon Hills Memorial, because loitering in the emergency room was starting to look a little sketchy. He could really help people now and make amends for not saving three of his own. He just wished he could push the dark thoughts away from his head today.

As he walked up to the nurse's station he spotted his mother finishing up a chart. Melissa looked up at him with a smile. "Hey sweetie."

"I thought we had a talk about calling me that at work," Scott hushed her with a playful smile. "I mean how is anyone going to take me seriously if my mom calls me pet names?"

"Well it beats what Tori likes to call you," she retorted with a smirk.

Scott smiled at the mention of his little sister. He couldn't deny the fact that ever since his mom and the Sheriff got married, that at least their home life had finally reached a level of normalcy. Resulting in Scott and Stiles being brothers and having two younger sisters now, Tori who had just turned four and Britt. He figured that after Britt was born nine months ago, Stiles would have visited more, but so far his best friend had made many excuses not to.

"Hey," Scott looked down trying not to lose his nerve. "Have you heard if Stiles will be back this summer?"

"Unless something changed between when he talked John yesterday, then I believe so," she replied as she tapped her pen under his chin. "You know crazy thought, but you could pick up that cell phone of yours and give him a call every now and again. Just to check in and checkup."

"You've been a Stilinski too long Mom, the sarcasm is starting to affect your brain."

He figured she'd slap his arm for that one, but Melissa began to focus on something over his shoulder. He didn't need to turn around to sense Isaac hovering near the doors, the unknown scent of a younger male hung close to him.

Scott whipped around catching the eye of his beta, who was currently supporting the weight of a kid no more than sixteen. The was blood, it's presence was thick and bitter, and before he knew it Scott was pushing himself forward to examine the boy.

Melissa followed ushering the three boys into a free curtained off bed. She didn't stop to ask any questions as she made work of getting the boy seated and his shirt cut away.

Scott saw the bruises. He'd of had to have been blind not to. They littered the boy's body, starting at his collar bone as they snaked their way down to his hip.

"Again?" Melissa finally spoke meeting the kid's eyes. He looked down, shame crossing his face.

Isaac shook his head and Scott could feel the buzzing anger just under the surface. "Jess this wasn't your fault. You understand me?"

Jess didn't reply as he kept his eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm going to have to call John," Melissa spoke, pulling Scott from his focus on Jess. "This is the third time this year, Isaac."

"I know," Isaac's voice sounded defeated. "I keep telling them not to let Kyle reapply for custody again. But apparently the kid's father is what's best."

He'd never heard the beta sound so bitter, not even about his own abusive father.

"It was my fault," the boy's voice was barely audible.

"Hey," Melissa cut him off lifting his chin with a gloved finger. "No more talk like that. No one deserves this you hear me?"

He nodded looking down again. Melissa looked between Scott and Isaac motioning them to wait outside.

Scott watched Isaac hesitate, but he clearly trusted Melissa enough and finally stepped out of the curtained area. Scott followed eyeing Isaac carefully. They didn't talk much, not like they used to, but he was sure they could still be considered friends. And he wasn't about to let a friend of his fly off the handles.

"I'm fine," Isaac stated. Scott figured the beta could sense his gaze.

"What about the kid?"

Isaac scoffed running a hand through his mess of curls. "I feel like I failed him. I mean I'm his social worker. I was supposed to protect him from this, but the system keeps letting that bastard take him back. If it happens again, I'm not sure Jess will make it all the way here."

"Isaac-"

"Don't, okay. Your mom gives me the same speech every time we go through this. How I can't save everyone or I can't change my past through fixing these kids."

Scott took the spot next to Isaac, pushing his weight against the wall. "She's pretty smart. The only thing I'd add is, no matter what you think. It's not your fault either."

"You're kidding right?" he scoffed again. "You of all people are going to give me that speech?"

"I'm just trying to help," Scott replied, trying to keep his voice low. "You look two seconds away from committing murder."

"I'm here to help Jess. He's father's an ass, yeah. But I wouldn't risk my job or my life, by ending his," he moved away from the wall but turned quick, meeting the alphas eyes. "I'm making a difference for Jess, and all the other kids I see every day. Because I know what it's like to come from a shit situation, and think you deserve it."

"I get that."

"Do you? Because for the last seven or so years it seems like every decision any of us has made, has been tainted by that night."

Scott wanted to make Isaac stop before he went too far in dredging up the past, but he didn't want to make a scene.

"I get we lost friends," Isaac began not letting Scott drop his gaze. "I may not have been best buds with any of them, but they were still pack. And it still hurts like hell. But you guys need to get over it. Stop letting that night flood into everything else."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened that night was a group effort," Isaac continued. "It wasn't anyone's fault, except the one person none of you seem to blame. So stop attacking yourself for not saving them. And stop pouring your issues on me."

Before Scott could argue, Isaac stalked off. He knew his beta was right. He'd done a great deal of projecting on to all of them, Stiles mostly. And there was nothing he wished he could do more than take it back, but after so long that didn't seem possible.

A flash of red caught his eye and he turned towards it, as the curtain of hair skidded around the corner. Instinct surged him forward, following the girl. He didn't realize how far they went until he pushed the roof door open, as she stood near the edge.

Her head was slung low, and Scott could sense sadness clinging to her. It pulled feelings from the past to the front of his mind.

As she turned to look at him, Scott wasn't sure what he expected. When he met her eyes though, he couldn't help taking a step back. It'd been a few years since he last saw Lydia, but she hadn't changed much.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, the desire to keep a distance overwhelmed him, even if he couldn't explain it.

"Things are about change," she spoke a vibrating echo to her voice. "And you out of all of them need to be ready."

"I don't understand."

"It's all connected. And it's all about to crash down, unless you step up and be the alpha you're meant to be," Lydia turned from him looking out across the town.

"I'm trying," Scott replied. "I'm doing what I can."

"It's not enough. And because of that things are going to happen. Things you can't stop."

"Lydia what are talking about?" Scott pushed himself closer, despite the desire to run.

She pushed herself up to the ledge and dangled her feet off the edge. "He's coming for all of you."

She jumped faster than Scott could move, but when he reached the spot he saw no sign of her anywhere, faded like vapor in the air.

He didn't know what was going on or why, but for some reason Lydia was reaching out to him, and he intended to figure out why.


	2. The Ties That Bind

Chapter Two- The Ties That Bind

He loved summer morning runs. Being able to push himself as far as he wanted without the time constraint of an eight am class to teach. As he made his way back to the house he couldn't shake a feeling of anxiety creeping into his head, something was coming across the wind, something bad. But Derek wouldn't let that get to him. If anything wanted to come after them now, he'd fight tooth and nail for his family.

It'd been so long since he'd felt this happy about anything, and being married to Lynnette made everything better. She was strong willed, quirky, and brilliant, but that seemed to be a trait that ran through her whole family. They'd only been married for a year, but ever since Lydia introduced them so long ago, he knew he had to be in her life forever.

He climbed the stairs to their porch, a smile crept across his face. Rebuilding the old Hale house had been Lynn's idea, and originally he'd been against it. So many bad memories had flooded this ground, but no matter what, it still felt like home.

"Lynn," he called as he made his way to the kitchen. He knew before he entered she wasn't alone, and of course it was one of Derek's least favorite people, his mother-in-law. "Hello, Elenore."

"Derek, nice to see you," she replied, with a tight smile. Even if he wasn't a werewolf he'd have been able to spot that lie from a mile away.

"What are you ladies up to?" he veered toward Lynn, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

She smiled back up to him scrunching her nose. "Oh you know, just talking Mom out of a _horrible_ idea."

"It's not horrible, and it's not fair. I should be able to see your sister on her first night back too, but because your father and the sheriff have bonded over fishing or golf, or some other completely useless man oriented sport, I can't go to the welcome back dinner."

"Mom, Lydia's having lunch with us today at the club. You just want to butt in on dinner, because Melissa came up with the idea and you didn't," Lynn retorted as she stood. "And honestly I don't get why you care so much anyway. Last time Lydia was home you made it a point to say at least twenty demeaning things about Stiles every hour."

"Just because I think my daughters deserve the best doesn't make what I say demeaning," Elenore replied with a huff. "It makes me a caring parent."

Derek rolled his eyes as he grabbed water from the fridge. He almost spoke up, because yes Stiles could be a pain in the ass at times, but he was a good person, and Derek above all of them had seen the younger man develop into a great one too.

"Mom," Lynn began taking a deep breath. "You're not crashing the welcome home dinner, okay if you do than Lydia's just going to get furious, and it'll be another year until she comes home."

Elenore stood straightening her blouse. Derek could feel her heartbeat quicken, something that happened every time emotions came up. "Maybe you have a point. I have to go; I have a dress waiting at Nordstroms for me. I'll see you at the club at 12:30?"

"Bye Mom," Lynn called as Elenore made her way out of the house.

When the front door thudded closed Derek turned to his wife. "Lovely woman, your mother."

"Shut up," Lynn came next to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's feeling insecure. Okay I mean Lydia hardly visits, and when she does she's more interested in Stiles and his family then her."

"Wow, you must be in a good mood, defending your mother, and before 5 o'clock drinks. What's got you so forgiving?"

"Well," she bit her lip trying to contain the excitement. "Isaac called this morning."

"Are you serious? Well what did he say?"

"He said he had a kid who needed a new foster home, and if we were still interested to give him a call."

"Not very descriptive," he noted taking another long drink, earning a glare from Lynn. "What I just don't want you to get your hopes up."

"Well too late, because I sort of already called him back," her face scrunched up in a way Derek couldn't help but smile at.

"I get the feeling this is how all of our future parenting decisions will be made," he pulled her close kissing her cheek. "What time will the kid be here?"

"His name is Jess Harper, and Isaac said he'd bring him over this afternoon, around three."

"Which means I need to clean up before you get back from lunch with your mother?" he rolled his eyes kissing her again. "The things I do for you."

"Well you know we do have time before I need to be at the club," Lynn noted lacing her finger through his hair, with a wicked grin. "We could get some stuff out of our systems before we have a teenager in the house?"

He grinned back picking her up by the waist and setting her on the counter. "Well Mrs. Hale you better be sure you mean that."

And his lips were on hers again pulling her as close as possible. Whatever feeling Derek had earlier it was now forgotten, in favor of his beautiful wife.

Stiles drove the familiar route, as Lydia slept in the seat next to him. He couldn't help glancing over every once in a while to smile at her. They weren't far enough away for her to actually need a nap in the car, but after she came to bed last night Stiles could tell something was on her mind, and when he woke this morning he could tell whatever it was had kept her up. But she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.

As he pulled into his father's driveway, throwing the car in park, he gently nudged Lydia. She stirred looking over to him.

"Here already?" she stretched.

"Well we could have slept in a little longer," he replied jumping out of the jeep to open her door. "No one would have faulted us."

"Except my mother," Lydia let Stiles help her out of the jeep, as he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Would you really want to be on the receiving end of that conversation?"

"Not really, no," he quipped as they made their way towards the front of the house. They had almost made it to the porch when the front door swung open to a smiling four year old, who launched herself at Stiles.

"Stiles!"

"Torpedo," Stiles greeted picking up his little sister and settling her on his hip.

"I've been watching for you out the window for," she looked down at her hand before putting up three fingers. "This many Scooby Doo's."

"Really, well I'm sorry we kept you waiting so long," he leaned in kissing her cheek. "You gonna say hello to Lydia."

Tori grinned leaning across her brother into Lydia's arms. He chuckled as Lydia maneuvered so as not to drop the girl.

"I missed you too Tori," Lydia said hugging her.

"Tori Annabeth Stilinski, what did I tell you about opening the front door when I'm not in the room," Stiles looked over to see the stern look on his stepmom's face.

Melissa had a hand on one hip and Britt on the other.

"But Stiles and Lydia were here," Tori whined with a pout.

"I can see that," she had stepped closer to them, and Stiles pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too," He replied pulling back, as Britt seemed to reach for him. "And it's good to finally meet you."

Melissa handed the baby off to Stiles, and took Tori from Lydia. "Well come on in."

As they settled into the living room, a commotion in the kitchen caught Stiles' attention. His head whipped around.

"That's just Isaac," Melissa stated setting Tori down in front of scattered puzzle pieces. "You gonna join us, or just lurk in my kitchen?"

As soon as she spoke Isaac's curls pooped from around the corner a coffee mug pressed in his hands. "I didn't want to interrupt. Besides I have to get to work soon and finish up some paper work. It's good to see you Stiles."

"It's been awhile," Stiles replied using his free hand to shake Isaac's. "How's work?"

"Hard," Isaac replied with a nod. "But worth it. I feel like I'm actually doing some good for once."

Isaac turned to Lydia who was smirking at him. "What no hello for me?"

"Hi Lydia," she stepped closer giving him a side hug. "Are you keeping him out of trouble?"

She rolled her eyes, and Stiles had to laugh too. "That is a full time job. I'm surprised I have time for anything else."

"You know I am still standing here?" Stiles retorted, but his smile was still present.

"Okay well I know you guys just got here, and you probably want to get settled in the guest room," Melissa interrupted, taking Britt from Stiles and setting down in her play pen with some toys. "But I need to head to the store if I'm making anything for dinner tonight. Do you mind watching the girls?"

"I should head over and see Lynn before lunch with my mother, that way we can check in on some things," Lydia stated looking at Stiles with a sly grin. "But Stiles would love to babysit."

"See, you think you're being crafty there," he noted sitting down on the couch closest to Tori and her puzzles. "But that just means I don't have to go with the two of you to lunch with Elenore. And I'm more that happy staying away from the she-devil."

"What's a she-devil?" Tori asked looking between her mother and Stiles.

"I'm gonna let your big brother explain that one," Melissa replied kissing Tori's forehead, then planting another on Britt's. "Okay I will be back in a few hours. Stiles don't burn the house down."

She waved a goodbye then was out the door. Lydia turned to the boys. "I should get going too. Keys, please."

Stiles fished his keys from his pocket placing them in Lydia's palm, but before she could leave he pulled her close giving her a quick kiss. "Be careful."

"I will," she kissed back, patting Isaac's shoulder before heading out the door.

There was something in the blonde's eyes that told Stiles he had something he wanted to say. "Hey, Torpedo, can you keep an eye on Britt for a sec, well Isaac and I talk in the kitchen?"

She nodded with a smile and Stiles motioned for Isaac to follow him.

"Okay spill," he hissed when they were safely in the kitchen. "You've been giving me this look since we got here. What's up?"

"Nothing," Isaac shrugged, but Stiles' eyes bored into him. "Okay fine, I just was wondering if either of you have had any weird vibes, recently?"

"Like what kind of vibe?"

Isaac set his mug down leaning against the counter. "The kind that usually takes place before something terrible happens."

"You too then?" Stiles sighed, and Isaac gave him a look. "I had a dream yesterday. It felt like something bad was coming. Is that what happened with you?"

"No, not a dream just…" he ran a hand through his tousled hair. "It's weird, it's almost like it's not even my feeling. Like I'm channeling someone else."

"Like who?" Isaac's gaze dropped.

"Allison," he finally replied. "I can't seem to get her out of my head these last couple of days and that's when the feeling started. That's not a coincidence."

"Wasn't gonna say it was," Stiles held up his hands in surrender. "But I mean Allison is off at war, right? No one's heard from her in years, not even Lydia."

"Technically yea, we haven't heard from her, but every couple of weeks I check in on her dad," Stiles could tell Isaac had been waiting to let that confession out. "I mean, I felt bad that she just up and left like she did. So we get lunch every other Saturday. We usually just talk about work, but last weekend he let it slip that Allison was injured in combat, and she was coming home. Today."

"You're right," Stiles groaned. "That's not a coincidence. We haven't all been back here since-"

"Just after Peter's attack. I know," Isaac glanced over to the clock. "Shit, I really have to go. We can talk more about this later?"

"Yea," Stiles answered. Isaac smiled as he left out the back door. He knew he should feel at least a little relieved that he wasn't the only one, but Stiles knew better. The more conformation he had that something was out there, the more likely it wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

Scott looked over to the sleeping form next to him with a grin. She was always more peaceful when she slept, the Hale scowl not so present on her face.

He leaned forward peppering her bare shoulder with kisses. She stirred beneath him, lacing an arm around his neck, and bringing his lips to hers.

"Morning," Scott hummed. "I take it you slept well."

"Until you came crawling into bed and 4:30 this morning," she sat up. "I mean how's a girl to sleep when a hot, shirtless, guy is literally an inch away."

He raised a brow to her as her laugh sounded deep in her chest. Taking advantage of things he quickly pulled her over so she was straddling his legs. "Mocking me are we?"

"Oh, did I make the alpha mad?" she dragged her hands across his torso, linking them behind his neck. "Maybe you should do something about it?"

"I would," he smiled looking over to the clock. "But I promised my mom I'd help her out today."

Cora groaned rolling off of him. She propped herself up on one arm. "Call and cancel."

"As much as I'd love to spent the day in bed with you."

"This isn't about me Scott," she grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. "You could do with a few extra hours of sleep. I can see it on your face."

"I'm fine," he replied but yawned in spite of himself. "Or I will be once I get up and get going."

He stood from their bed and began to dress. But he could feel Cora's eyes on his back. So he turned to her.

"Have they started again? The dreams?" She moved to kneel at the edge of the bed. "Because I think you should talk to Morrell if they have."

"They're not back, okay. I promise," he leaned in kissing her cheek. "And besides, Deaton said they should be gone for good. And I trust him a lot more than her."

"I know you do. But it doesn't hurt to get a second opinion." She got up moving across the small space to the bathroom, turning back with a glare. "Also I can tell when you're lying remember."

"Cora," he called after her but she just slammed the door behind her.

Of course she knew he was lying. He hadn't even tried to hide it. But last night wasn't like the previous dreams. He didn't think anything was off about it, until Lydia jumped, then disappeared. He couldn't wrap his head around it. The dreams, the ones Cora mentioned, they were about that night. Losing Danny and the twins hit them all hard. Stiles and Lydia reeled from being there but not being able to stop Peter. Allison struggled with missing the shot. Isaac ashamed from focusing too much on Cora's bleeding wound. Derek and Lynn hadn't been there, spared from watching Peter tear into Danny, and ripping the twins apart. But Scott, he watched as Peter took down three members of his pack without missing a beat. All because when it came down too it he couldn't kill.

Now his pack was in shambles, hardly a pack at all. Stiles had left, followed Lydia to Berkley, barely a glance back at their now merged family. To his knowledge Lydia hadn't used her banshee powers in the seven years since graduation, and Allison fled so fast no one had time to process it. He still had Isaac and Cora, and Derek when he felt like falling in line behind the younger alpha. But it wasn't the same. And it didn't look like it would be any time soon.

Lydia stepped out of the jeep, with confusion. She'd been headed over to Lynn and Derek's place. But once she took a look around she knew she wasn't even close. The cemetery was the last place she'd expected to end up. But there she was, and the creeping sensation spread across her skin. She hated this, this skin crawling, never knowing where you've been, feeling. It was too much like high school. At least this time if she found a dead body it was in the right place.

"This is crazy Lydia," she whispered as she moved further into the graveyard. "Granted so is talking to yourself."

But she continued forward letting herself get pushed further into this. But once halfway in relief flooded her brain. There were no bodies here, at least none that weren't already in the ground. And Lydia let out a sigh. She really didn't want to call the sheriff on that subject again. Deciding to take a moment to collect herself, she turned startled by the stone in front of her.

She hadn't been to Danny's grave since his funeral. Opting out of the sentimentality that seemed to drive others to 'visit' loved ones. It was a stupid notion. Danny wasn't here, in the ground. It was just a decaying corpse, and a few words carved into marble. She'd never been one to really believe in the idea of an afterlife, but that was a more comforting thought than him just not existing anywhere. She looked around spying the twin's matching headstones under an oak tree. It had been Scott's idea to put them here too, not that there was much left after Peter was through.

He'd ruined her life since the moment he bit her, decimating everything in his path. She hated him, more than anything. Lydia didn't know what was coming to Beacon Hills, but if it was Peter, she wasn't letting him leave home alive this time.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't see the figure creep up behind her as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh my ga-" she turned, regaining her composure. "Jackson?"

"Hey Lydia," he smiled giving her a confused look. "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by Danny's um-," she pointed to the headstone. "I didn't know you were back."

He nodded with a smirk. "Been home for a few weeks now. What about you. I heard you were studying at Berkeley?"

"Still am. I'm in the middle of getting my Ph.D. in applied mathematics," she replied. "What about you?"

"I got my bachelors in social psychology from LSE. I've been working in human resources at my uncle's firm in Sacramento."

"Good for you," she smiled glancing down at her watch. "I wish I could stay and catch up, but I have lunch with my mother and sister at the club. And well you know how Elenore gets when someone's late."

"Maybe we'll run into each other again," he said. "Before I head back. Get some dinner and catch up."

"I'd like that," she pursed her lips before sighing. "As long as it's just dinner. My boyfriend wouldn't be too happy to hear about me hooking up with an old flame."

"Boyfriend, huh? Good guy?"

"Probably not by your standards," she replied, earning her another confused look. "I've been dating Stiles for a few years now."

"Not your usual type of guy."

"Well my usual type usually turns into a homicidal ass-hat, so I consider him a step up," Lydia said crossing her arms.

"Fair enough," Jackson held up his hands in surrender. "I should get going too, but I'll see you later."

He left before Lydia could say goodbye. But she watched as he walked off, more than aware he hadn't stopped at Danny's grave. Maybe she was focusing on the wrong things, but something didn't sit right about that.


	3. God Bless the Broken Road

**A/N: **I hope everyone is loving this story as much as I am writing it. Few things to chat about before we continue. Number one, this is the last randomized update. From now on chapters will be posted on Monday's before Teen Wolf (and after the finale, it will be anytime Monday before 9pm central.) Number two, Most of the fic is already written, but i do appreciate feedback so don't hesitate to leave some. Number three, I would like to thank my excellent beta Laura for being my sounding board on this, and my friend Cassie for convincing me to post it here as well as AO3. And finally number four, you can find me on tumblr as martin-stilinski24, if you ever want to just chat.

**ENJOY! P.S.** I own nothing.

Chapter Three- God Bless the Broken Road

Scott would have stopped regardless of whose car had been parked at the side of the road, but the familiar glint off the hood, and the license plate told him it was Mr. Argent's. After everything that had happen in the last decade he couldn't just leave the man stranded.

"Hey Chris, need a jump-" He paused when Allison rounded the side of the vehicle, a nervous smile on her face. "You are not your father."

"Not the last time I checked, no." she replied. "Hey Scott."

"I didn't know you were back, or that you were even coming back." He made it around the side of his car as Allison leaned against her front bumper.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm-"

"So, you need a jump or what?" he cut her off, before she could bring up senior year. He'd been thinking about that enough lately.

"I think it's the starter actually. My dad really needs to trade up already," she joked with a grin. "I would have called Triple A, but my phone's dead."

"So you got out of your car to will it back to life?"

"Stranger things have happened it Beacon Hills."

"Want a lift?" he asked, as he slid his phone from his pocket. "You could call a tow truck on the way."

It took her a few moments to respond, but then she moved from the bumper, and pulled her bag from the car.

"Thanks," was all she said as she climbed into his passenger side. Scott got in handing her his phone.

He waited until she finished calling a tow truck, and then her father before he spoke.

"It's good to see you Allison," he tried to keep his focus on the road. He didn't know how much attention might spook her.

He could see her smile out of the corner of his eye. "So how's your life Scott?"

"Honestly?"

"Can you really be anything but?"

"I guess not," he replied. "It's okay. I'm not gonna lie, I'm still not over it. I don't think any of us are, or ever will be. But I'm getting there."

"Anyone special helping in that department?"

"This is dangerous territory," he noted taking a turn towards her dad's place.

"Oh come on, we've been apart long enough. It's not like I'm going to get jealous."

He glanced over to her and she laughed.

"Fine," he grinned. "Cora and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

She gave him a quizzical look and Scott raised a brow.

"That wasn't jealousy, that was a 'how has Derek not killed you' look."

"He's been a bit preoccupied," they pulled to a stop in front of her building and Allison had a sad smile on her face, but she didn't leave yet.

"If I ask you something will you tell me the truth?" She made sure to meet his eyes fully.

"Of course."

"Is Isaac okay? I mean like 'happy' okay?" he could see small tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, it's not fair of me to ask you that."

"He misses you," Scott answered before she could bolt. "He hides it, probably better than anyone could, but he does. I know he hangs with your dad a lot. He thinks no one knows, but I figured it out a while back. I think he needed that bond to feel close to you."

She nodded taking a deep breath before hoping out of the car. "Thank you."

"Allison," he called and she turned back. "We're having a welcome home dinner for Lydia and Stiles tonight. Everyone would love to see you. You don't need to be a stranger anymore."

"What time?" she asked a smile peeking through the eye roll.

"Seven," he called back. "Tell Chris he's invited too." And then he pulled away feeling like his pack was nearly whole again.

"So of course I told him that he'd have to redo the whole back wall," Elenore finished in a huff. "I mean eggshell in the foyer and the library would have been a travesty."

Lydia nodded with a smirk and watched as Lynn checked her phone again. Her sister had been fidgeting since she sat down.

"Lynnette," Elenore scolded, and her sister jumped. "The least you could do is feign interest in our time together."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just have to be home before three," she replied taking another drink of her water. "I have a meeting I cannot miss."

"Well you could have just said so, I understand the importance of work," their mother stood from the table. "Let me just say a quick word to Margret Brenner, while you two flag down the check. And no paying either of you. It's on me."

As soon as she was out of earshot Lydia leaned closer. "Okay what is your deal? I called you to see if I could stop by real quick before lunch and you shot me down, now you're itching to get out of here. You and Derek got a hot date?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Lynn whispered with a smile.

"If this is about your sex life, I really don't want to hear it."

Lynn tossed her napkin at Lydia, but she just waved it off before it hit her. "I'm serious okay. This is huge and I don't want Mom to know yet, at least until things become more permanent."

"I promise, now dish."

"Derek and I are taking in our first foster kid today."

"Lynn, that's amazing, and really something you should tell Mom."

"And have her make a snide comment on us taking in a delinquent? I don't think I'm ready for that argument today of all days. Promise me you'll keep quiet about this."

"I already said yes," Lydia rolled her eyes. "Can I at least say I'm happy for you two?"

Lynn smiled with a nod. Lydia squealed with a small clap. At least some things were on the right track towards normal, even if her life wasn't one of them.

Stiles had managed to get Tori and Britt down for a nap, shortly after feeding them some lunch. He was settling down on to the couch when the front door swung open.

"Hey," his father greeted him setting his stuff by the front door. "Melissa here?"

"Nope, must have got caught up at the store," Stiles replied leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Tori and Britt are down for the count. Is it customary for three story books to be read before heads hit the pillow?"

"Ah no, you got duped," John smirked. "So, you gonna stand and give me a hello or just sit there?"

"Well, your kids wore me out so I think I'll keep my seat. But hey."

John rolled his eyes grabbing the seat next to him. "How was the drive?"

"Not bad, traffic was a little backed up on the highway." He shrugged, hating how uncomfortable this felt. He and John had always been able to talk, until werewolves happened to their lives.

"About that thing we talked about last week-"

John ran his fingers across the scruff at the edge of his face "Right that thing. You sure about this?"

"Dad, I've wanted this for a long time. It feels right."

John nodded motioning for Stiles to follow him. They made their way up the stairs and along the hall until they reached the master bedroom.

Once in John went to his wall safe spinning the combination into place.

"Is it still 10-16-69?"

John eyed him with a smirk. "And just how do you know the combination to my safe?"

"Come on Dad, the first year the Mets won the World Series? You once told me that it was the third most important day in history."

"And here you're wasting all that investigative potential on mythology studies."

Stiles snorted a laugh as he surveyed the room. Not much had changed in the few years he'd been gone, though Melissa's influence was heavily present everywhere he looked. Then his eyes fell on a framed photo hanging on the middle wall. It was taken the last time he'd been home, a couple of summers ago, in between two internships he'd been doing to up his GPA. Melissa had just told them she was expecting Britt. He remembered it so vividly. Tori parked on the couch between him and Scott as their parents embraced. It was a great moment. One of the happiest they'd had together since before senior year. Melissa had insisted on a picture of the five of them, while John noted it was technically six. His father cleared his throat bringing Stiles' attention back to the room.

John held a small cherry stained box in his hand, the hinges faded to a coppery gold. "I knew this day would come eventually. Just kinda hoped it was still a few years off."

"Dad, I'm almost twenty-five."

John shook his head with a groan. "Don't say that, you're ten and all you want for Christmas is a model rocket."

They both laughed as Stiles reached for the box. His father placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Your mom, she'd be proud. Of everything you've done, of the person you are. She'd want you to know you've done good kid."

"I know Dad," Stiles replied taking the box in his hand. "Let's just hope Lydia says yes, or this whole heart-to-heart was for nothing."

"I'm willing to bet she's gonna say yes. God help her though," John smirked as he left.

"Ha, you're so funny," Stiles rolled his eyes as he followed his father out. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

Derek hated feeling nervous. And he could count on one hand the amount of times he'd let himself be like this. The last had been when he asked Lynn to marry him. He never had a stable relationship. Paige had died in his arms, Kate was a psycho out to murder his entire family, and Jennifer had been driven evil by the actions of others long before he'd met her. Lynn was better for him. It's not just that she wasn't evil, which he had to admit was a major plus. But she challenged him, made him want to view the world in completely new ways.

At first she hated him. Giving him a cold stare that he'd soon find out was a long running trait in the Martin women. She didn't buy into his charm. Most women fawned when he'd smile their way but not Lynn. It was the most refreshing thing about her. Of course that meant he had to try harder. The hardest he'd ever worked for anything, and eventually just when he was about to give up entirely, she gave him an in. It still wasn't easy, but a relationship's not supposed to always be easy, you're supposed to be able to work together to smooth out the roughness.  
After losing his family he'd never been certain he'd ever want kids of his own, but with Lynn he wanted everything. He wanted to give her a house filled with them. Unfortunately, the doctors said that wasn't possible for them. But they tried. Every treatment, every injection. And nothing took.

That's why he was nervous, waiting for Isaac to bring the kid over, okay teenager technically. But he had reason to be. When you spent years convinced the universe was against you ever raising a kid, the prospect of one being dropped off on your door step was a tad intimidating. From what Isaac told him that morning on the phone, this kid had already had a shitty life. A mom who ran out on him and a dad who beat him for one drunken reason or another. The last thing he needed was Derek screwing him up further. But he had to try, for Lynn, and for the kid too.

The doorbell rang and Lynn skidded into the entry way looking terrified. "What if he hates us?"

"Then he'd be like every red blooded American teen, and we won't have to worry if he needs therapy," Derek smirked as he reached for the door. Lynn tugged at his ear eliciting a small growl. It was Derek's only really weakness when it came to his wife. He was obviously much stronger than her, not to mention taller, but the second she pulled his ear lobe he'd agree to anything. It just felt too damn weird.

"Behave," he whispered as he pulled the door open.

Isaac stood there with a smile, a teen beside him. The kid's eyes shifted around, his face tilted towards the ground. Derek sighed. This was going to be harder than Lynn thought. He could just feel it now.

"Hey guys, mind if we come in?" Lynn shook her head leading them into the living room.

"So this is Jess," Isaac stated dropping a duffle near the door. "Jess this is Derek and Lynn."

"Hey," Jess nodded, still avoiding eye contact. "Nice house."

"Thank you," Lynn replied, meeting Derek's eyes. He knew that look, that was the 'open your mouth now or you'll regret it later' look.

"Yea, it was my families, well the original house burned down years ago, but same spot and design," Derek knew he was floundering but the kid smirked anyway. "Kitchen's right through there. If you're hungry or want a drink, whenever."

"I could use some water," Jess noted moving towards the hall. "Isaac about my da-"

"He's not going to be an issue this time. I've talked to the sheriff and a judge. He's not allowed to petition for custody again. And I wouldn't have put you here unless I knew he couldn't get to you."

Jess looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded leaving the three of them.

"His dad did that to him?" He could see the purpling of the bruising on the boy's face and arms. And it took all his strength not to find the guy and take him out.

"Yes," Isaac replied. "And no I will not tell you where he is at the moment. Mostly because I kinda want this guy to pay for his crimes, not be another unexplained animal attack in the woods. Seriously Derek let the system handle this."

"Is there anything we should know about him?" Lynn cut him off, placing a reassuring hand to his shoulder. "Allergies? Is he on any medication?"

Isaac nodded pulling a bottle from his pocket. "He's on these for the pain. And the doctor wants to see him again next week for another rib x-ray. He's not allergic to anything, but according to his file he hates fish and lima beans."

"Who doesn't," Lynn joked and both men cracked a smile. Jess had wandered back in by then, a bottle of water in his hand. Lynn smiled at him. "How bout I give you a tour of the place?"

"Sure," he nodded following her up the stairs.

Derek turned back to Isaac, the younger man sighed leaning against the door frame.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Nothing a long vacation couldn't handle," Isaac rubbed his eyes, and Derek noticed how tried he truly looked.

"Maybe you should take one then?"

"And leave all those kids to fend for themselves? Nah, besides, something tells me this town's about to get interesting again," Isaac smiled as he moved towards the door.

"What aren't you telling me?" Derek reached for his arm holding him in place. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Derek raised a brow urging him to get past the lying stage. "Fine, but it's just a feeling. And well Stiles said he had a nightmare, or vision, or whatever. Not to mention Allison's back in town. It's just things feel like their falling into place. And not in a good harmonious way."

Derek nodded glancing up at the stairs. He could make out Lynn and Jess laughing at something, not surprised in the least his wife got the boy to open up. "You'll let me know, if it progresses from feeling to something solid enough to punch?"

"Come on Derek, we both know if something bad comes to town it'll find a way to you at some point."

Derek smirked pushing Isaac towards the door. "Okay, time to go."

"I'll bring the paperwork by tomorrow for you guys to sign. I assume you two aren't going to the welcome back dinner tonight?"

"Probably not, bringing our new foster kid into a room full of supernatural references sounds like a bad course of action. Don't you think?"

"Good point," Isaac bit his cheek walking out the door, but turned back one last time. "There's no one else I'd trust with Jess more than the two of you. So keep him safe okay?"

"We will." He'd done wrong by Isaac when he first turned him, actually by all of his betas, including Cora at times. But maybe he could make it up to him now.


	4. Temporary Bliss

**A/N: **Thank you guys for you're reviews and your favorites. I hope you love this just as much as I do.

Chapter Four- Temporary Bliss

Stiles seemed to be avoiding him, ever since he'd arrived to help with the party. Not that he'd had much of a chance to try. His mother had pulled him into the kitchen straight away to help with the cooking and Stiles seemed to be giving Tori piggy back rides all around the living room, while Lydia and John chatted at the kitchen table.

"So how's school Lydia?" Scott asked turning around as he stirred the mix in his hands. Tori had managed to pull their brother into the room.

Stiles laughed, which was the most response Scott had gotten from his friend in the two hours he'd been there.

"You know if you focused more, you could be working on your Ph.D. as well sweetie?" she flashed him a smirk.

"And be just as neurotic as you? I'm good. Melissa you need any help with that?"

"Mommy said you're not allowed near the stove because you and Scott tried to burn the house down once," Tori noted climbing into her father's lap.

"That was one time," Scott interjected.

"And we were twelve," Stiles added, grinning at Scott. "Though to be fair that was not my fault."

"It sure as hell wasn't mine," Scott retorted before his mother smacked him on the arm with a wooden spoon. "Ow."

"Watch your language around your sister," Melissa slapped him again as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Tori screeched as she scrambled away from John, he smiled shaking his head, as he followed her.

"So Lydia your dad still coming?" Melissa asked taking the now vacant seat at the table. Scott took another open chair and Stiles took the one across from him.

She shook her head. "He called after my lunch with Mom. A business meeting came up in LA."

Scott watched as Stiles slid his hand to hers, lacing their fingers together. A small smile at the corner of his mouth. If nothing else came from out of their tragic past, at least Stiles was happy.

"Look Mommy, Cora's here," Tori smiled yanking the brunette into the kitchen. They all turned towards her.

"I can see that," Melissa replied and Tori let go of her to run from the room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" John offered moving past her.

Scott just smiled taking a deep breath. He hadn't exactly told his mom about him and Cora yet. So of course he was getting looks from everyone in the room, when they kept staring at each other.

"Yea, thanks," Cora finally said. "I hope coming over was okay. I just talked to Derek and Lynn and they send their best, but couldn't make it. It's good to see you Stiles, Lydia."

"You too," Stiles replied shifting his eyes between Cora and Scott. He finally settled on Scott with a smirk. "Can I talk to you for a sec in the living room?"

"Um, yea sure." Scott followed his friend out, as he brushed past Cora her hand skating across his arm.

"So how long has that been going on?" Stiles asked once they were out of range of the kitchen.

"I have no clue what you're talking-"

"Scott, come on. I've know you since we were four. And when it comes to girls you like, you have a tell, I mean like a giant flashing neon sign of a tell. And when Cora walked in your face lit up like a New York billboard."

Scott sighed before meeting his eye. "Six months."

"And your mom doesn't know? Why?"

"Because we haven't really told anyone, it's just hanging out. And sort of living together."

Scott watched Stiles' face as he processed that information. "You do realize, that is the definition of a relationship right?"

"I am aware yes. But Cora doesn't want Derek to know. He's a bit inclined to the angry end of the spectrum, if you recall."

Stiles laughed and soon he joined in too. It'd been too long since he and Stiles had been in the same place to laugh at something. And he didn't mean in a physical location.

"So you're afraid Derek would kick the crap out of you? I mean come on Scott you're the alpha."

"And that has helped me so much over the years," he countered.

Stiles leaned himself against the back of the couch, crossing his arms. "Yea."

"Stiles, about everything-" but he was cut off by a wave of his friend's hand.

"We really don't need to rehash everything. We all did things," his gaze shifted to the ground. "Things we wish we could change. But we can't keep focusing on that night. If we do, Peter wins. We all scattered. A few of us literally. But maybe we can change that, maybe we need too."

"I'm glad you're back," Scott said with a smirk.

"Yea well running can only get you so far, right?"

"I need to talk to you about something, but it can wait until tomorrow. Let's try and have one normal night."

"Ha, it this town? Good luck."

"Okay it's just dinner so there's no reason to be nervous," Allison noted as she and her father made their way up to the Stilinski's door.

"Are you talking to me or you?" Chris said giving her a grin.

She glared. "I just thought we needed a reminder."

"We can always leave if you're not up to this."

"I can't keep away from them forever," she replied knocking on the door.

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"I wasn't trying to stay away from them," she turned meeting his eyes. "I was trying to keep them from me."

She knew he'd want an explanation, but the door swung open then.

"Chris, Allison? This is a surprise," Melissa greeted, motioning them in.

"Scott invited us," Allison explained. "I hope that's okay?"

"Oh sweetie, it's fine. I'm so glad to see you."

She smiled but before she could respond she was pulled into a tight hug. At first she was caught off guard until she caught sight of Lydia's hair and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I missed you," Lydia said as she pulled back. "God, you look gorgeous."

"Well not compared to you," she grinned. "How've you been Lydia?"

"Crazy busy, but good. You?"

Allison swallowed hard, not wanting the flashes of the last few years to roll through her mind. "I'm just glad to be home."

"Well, I'm glad you are too," Lydia turned to Chris giving him a quick hug as well. "It's good to see you too."

"Thanks Lydia. Is John in the kitchen?" He asked Melissa.

"Out back grilling steaks actually," Melissa motioned him to follow her, leaving the girls alone.

Lydia smiled pulling Allison with her until they were sitting on the couch.

"So," she began looking around. "Where are Scott and Stiles?"

"Upstairs putting the girls to bed." Allison gave her a confused look before Lydia continued. "Oh wow you don't know. Um, well a few years ago Melissa and John got married. And since then they have had Tori and Britt. They're super cute."

She'd pulled a framed photo off the table handing it to Allison. She studied it closely, the sheriff holding a baby while a small girl hung onto his shoulders with a bright smile, while Melissa was tickling his side.

"Aww," Allison couldn't help it. They were like mini versions of their parents. "I bet Scott and Stiles dote on them all the time."

"Yea, Stiles sends them stuff animals every month. The workers of Build-a-Bear know us by name now," Lydia complained but her voice betrayed her. Allison knew she loved it.

"I bet it's torture," Allison joked and they both laughed. "You two ever think about kids?"

"We aren't even engaged," Lydia replied, but she noticed the red head didn't answer the question, not to mention there was something in the way she had said that. Like she was longing for it to happen.

"I thought Lydia Martin never waited to for the guy to make the first move?"

Lydia looked like she had a retort, but footsteps sounded from the stairs as both girls turned towards the sound.

"Allison," Stiles held his hands up in surprise. And Scott smiled. "You knew she'd be here?"

"Well yea, I invited her," Scott replied.

"Hey Stiles," Allison greeted, but then she focused on the hall. Isaac stood there eyes focused on her. Cora was standing next to him, but Allison barely registered that.

"Allison," he's voice smoothed across the space, setting her nerves a blaze. She bet her face was turning a deep shade of red by now. But no one dared say anything.

"Hi," she cringed at how stupid that sounded. But if Isaac thought so his face didn't show it. In fact a sly smile grew instead.

"Stiles, I forgot something in the jeep why don't we go get it?" Lydia said, pushing herself from the couch.

He gave her a weird look before it dawned on him. "Right, I will help you with that thing, now."

And Scott walked to Cora who followed him, leaving the two alone for the first time in seven years.

"You look good," Isaac said. He didn't move closer, instead he leaned himself on the wall. "When your dad told me you were injured I thought, well I thought it might be worse."

She bit her lip with a shake of her head. "It was a shot to the abdomen. It did some nerve damage to the area, but nothing I can't handle."

He kept his eyes trained on her, almost drinking in every movement, with that small grin on his face. "I'm glad you're okay. I um, well your dad was worried."

"I bet he was." She could feel the subtext of his words. He'd been worried. She could see it in his face. "So where has life taken you, Isaac?"

He stopped when she said his name, as if he'd been longing to hear it for ages, but that soon passed and he came to sit next to her on the couch. "Well, I've been doing social work for the last couple years."

She smiled at him, resting a hand on the arm he draped across the back of the couch. "Wow."

"You sound surprised."

"Not surprised, just awed. That's got to be some heavy work."

"It has its days, but then there are other days when I get to place a kid in a good and loving environment," he paused shrugging. "Those days, I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's nice to be able to help someone for a change."

"I'm so sorry," she blurted out, tears threatening to fall. "I shouldn't have left the way I did, without calling anyone or writing. Especially not you. You didn't deserve that."

Isaac shrugged but met her eyes. "What happened, happened. We can't change it. None of us can take that night back, or anything we did right after it. But we are allowed to move past it, you're allowed to move past it."

"What if I can't?" she looked away staring at her hands. "Sometimes I dream about it. Holding the bow, aiming it at Peter."

"Allison we all made mistakes that night."

"But none of your mistakes killed Danny," she turned back to him, the heat of her tears streaking her face. "I was a three inches off, Isaac. Three more to the right and I'd have hit Peter not Danny. He'd still be here. And Peter would be dead."

"Or he would have snapped Danny's neck and still would have gone after Ethan and Aiden. Only then Stiles and Lydia would have made it into the open. And he would have went after them first," Isaac pulled her hand into his. "If you keep down that road into the past all you'll ever find is regret. Be thankful that you're here, and that everyone you love is still here."

He stopped looking at her, but still clutched her hand in his. Despite her feelings a smile grew on her face. "For the record, I am really glad to see you."

He smirked as his armed wrapped around her side pulling her close. She settled her head onto his chest and she could feel his breath just above her ear, when he whispered. "For the record, I'm glad to see you too."

Stiles had himself leaned against the door of the jeep, with an expression of annoyance. Lydia found it a bit more adorable than she was willing to let him know.

"How much longer must we be exiled to the front yard, so Isaac and Allison can get over their reunion?" he huffed, stuffing his hands in his jeans.

"It's not so bad," she noted with a smirk.

"Oh yea, being relegated outside while those two defile my stepmother's couch is a great way to spend the evening."

She rolled her eyes as she moved closer, pressing herself to his body. She brought her hands up to rake through his hair and winked. "Are you sure this isn't better than being inside?"

Lydia watched as he broke out a smile, placing his hands on her waist. "I may still need a bit of convincing."

She giggled as she pulled him into a searing kiss. There was nothing like the feeling of Stiles' hands roaming her back, blunt nails digging in every so often. It drove her wild.

Then she felt it. At first she thought Stiles had moved his hands to her shoulders, but they were still gliding along the fabric of her shirt. And this sensation felt different. Not warm and comforting, but cold and cruel. It felt familiar as well. Like something she'd forgotten. It set her arms to ice, freezing her in place, before it hit her. Of course she recognized the feeling, but it hadn't happened in years, not since she'd left Beacon Hills.

"Lydia what's wrong?" she could barely make out Stiles' voice as images and sounds flooded her head. Though the cold covered her on the surface the visions that hit her burned so much she couldn't hold back the scream that had built in her throat. It rippled out tearing through the night sky. Lydia had experience with her powers, even if she'd kept from using them over the years. The cry of the banshee could only mean one thing, someone was going to die.


	5. One Chance to Keep from Falling

**AN**: I am truly in tears after this weeks episode, and I almost forgot to post this. So forgive me for the lateness. And the shortness of it. I promise next weeks will be longer. As always enjoy

Chapter Five- One Chance to Keep from Falling

Scott was out the door first. Well, the second Lydia's scream had subsided in his head. Cora's pace was just as brisk behind him and he watched Isaac leap over the back of the couch and follow them out, Allison bringing up the rear.

He caught sight of Stiles first, but that was only because his friend held Lydia in his arms trying to calm her.

"What happened?" Scott asked as they came around the side of the jeep. Lydia's face was near white, but she was fully conscious.

Lydia gripped Stiles' arm as she pushed herself to stand tall and met Scott's eyes. "I don't know the what, just the where."

"Where then?" he didn't want to waste time, she seemed alright. And she was already talking, color slowly returning to her features.

"The old steel mill, right off the road to the Preserve."

Scott nodded turning to the others. "I'll go with Stiles and Lydia, you three take another car and follow us."

"We'll take mine," Allison said and Cora shot her an annoyed look. "To answer your surly question, because my bows already in there. Now let's go."

Scott noticed her grab Isaac's hand and pulled him towards the SUV, Cora shot him a smirk, before following.

"Lydia how much time do we have?" he asked jumping into the back of the jeep. He knew there was no way Stiles would want to be that far away from her.

She shook her head, and he couldn't tell if that was a response or her body going into shock. Stiles grabbed ahold of her hand squeezing it tight.

"I wish I could tell you. I haven't used it in a while. It could have already happened for all I know," Lydia bit her lip focusing her gaze out the window.

Scott stopped talking for now. It was best to try and stay calm. If they went in there agitated nothing was going to go right. Lydia may have lost some faith in her abilities, but Scott hadn't. They had time left, he could feel it. He wasn't losing someone else, not again.

* * *

Derek could have been dead ten years and still felt that scream rattle through his bones. Lydia's power had grown, or maybe it had more to do with its lack of regular use. Either way something was happening, but he couldn't go rushing into the night, not now. They'd just sat down to eat with Jess.

"Do you have a favorite subject in school, Jess?" Lynn asked, her voice jarring Derek back to the group.

"Um, I really like English, but not like writing papers. Just reading," Jess replied as he shoveled some potatoes into his mouth.

Derek took a drink of his water, trying to shake the call away from him. "Any favorites in particular?"

"The Great Gatsby, some Lovecraft, and George R. R. Martin." Derek smiled and Jess returned one just as bright.

"Wow, I feel completely out of place in the conversation," Lynn noted with a smirk.

Jess turned to her with an eyebrow raise. "Not an avid reader?"

"Unless you call the lifestyle section avid."

"No one does, dear," Derek joked, and barely ducked as Lynn tossed her napkin at him. Jess laughed at their antics, picking up the discarded item.

Derek could have stayed in that moment forever, until he heard it. The howl, echoed off the trees all around the property.

"Was that a wolf howl?" Jess questioned.

Derek was standing already, moving towards the window that looked out into the back. He saw it, a flash of red eyes before it darted off. "Get in the basement."

He looked to Lynn meeting her eyes steadily. She knew it wasn't a drill or a game. She was out of her seat before he could speak, not that he could explain. Jess wouldn't understand. He didn't have any of the information to even guess why Derek's behavior suddenly shifted.

Lynn came up to the boy gently pulling him up. "I know this isn't going to make sense, but we have to go Jess, now."

He wanted to ask, Derek could see it on his face, but to the boy's credit he just nodded and followed Lynn to the door that led down stairs. Derek ushered them in, reaching to close the door.

"Wait," Jess said meeting Derek's eyes. "What about you?"

He couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face. "Don't worry about me. Just stay here and don't leave until I come get you both. And Lynn I'm serious don't leave for anything, but me."

She nodded and he closed the door, shifting before he ran out into the cool night in search of an alpha he didn't know.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" Isaac asked helping Allison with her stuff.

Stiles couldn't help but agree with the beta. Things seemed off about the open area. Too many vantage points he realized. Anything could come at them from all sides.

But Lydia shot the beta an annoyed glare raising a brow. "Are you questioning my talents, Lahey?"

"More like worrying about our safety," he mumbled, but smiled anyway. And Stiles could feel the reason behind it. It's not like he and Lydia didn't have friends at school, but this was different. This was pack, it was family, and it's something he sorely missed.

"I'm gonna go check out the surrounding woods. I'll call if I need back up," Cora said dispersing from the group.

"Allison, you think you can get a good spot from that building?" Scott asked moving straight into alpha mode, as he pointed to a grungy warehouse. She nodded a response headed towards the ladder.

Isaac moved to follow, but Scott's hand came up freezing him in place. "She'll be fine. I need you on the ground, especially since it's just the two of us."

"Wrong," a voice spoke coming out of the shadows. Scott almost pounced, before Jackson moved fully into the light. "Hey McCall."

To say he was surprised to see the man before him was an understatement. In fact the only one still on the ground that didn't look completely taken aback by the blond was Lydia.

"You knew Jackson was in town?" Stiles asked trying not to sound upset. He couldn't help it though. There was still a part of him that couldn't believe Lydia Martin could ever want to be with him. It was a small part, but it was still there.

"I saw him this afternoon, and no I didn't think to tell you. Because it wasn't relevant." Lydia replied crossing her arms, as she turned to face Jackson. "What are you doing here?"

And then Stiles felt stupid, because he didn't even think to ask Jackson that basic question.

"I heard an ear shattering scream," he retorted. "Then I felt drawn here. What was that anyway?"

Scott looked wary, and Stiles could see the protectiveness in him come out as he moved in front of rest of them. "Lydia. She does that sometimes. It helps us save lives."

"Guess it's not a full proof method then." And he didn't have to be a werewolf to sense the bitterness coming off of Jackson. Stiles had a lot of guilt as a result of that night, but the look Jackson held in his eyes was deeper than that. They were already condemned in his mind.

"I wish we had time to catch up, but were sort of working with a time table here," Scott said, nodding Isaac off.

That's when Stiles noticed the beta looked like he was ready to take Jackson down, if need be.

"Isaac go check the warehouses." And Scott paused listening, presumably to Allison because all three werewolves turned to her position. Scott smirked, shaking his head. "Stiles, you and Lydia should take a look around."

"I could help," Jackson replied trying to take a step forward.

"No offense, Jackson. But I don't need anyone out here who doesn't trust us," Scott had blocked him almost completely away from Stiles and Lydia, but he could still see Jackson's amused expression.

"I guess you have it all now, huh McCall? You're an alpha, got a pack and everything," Jackson moved back, casually strolling back into the shadows. "Good luck with that."

Stiles kept his eyes fixed on the spot, before they heard Isaac calling.

"Call 911. They're still alive," Isaac shouted pulling two bodies from into view. Scott ran over to him, switching into medical mode quickly, and Lydia grabbed her cell dialing.

Stiles could feel her eyes on him though, and he turned to look at her.

She relayed their location to dispatch, but mouthed to him. What's wrong?

"I don't know, but something feels off," he glanced around taking in the area. He moved closer to her and she slipped her hand in his, squeezing it.

Stiles was so unfocused he nearly missed Scott talking, only tuning in at the end.

"… like a bite."

"Wait what?" he moved closer bending to get a closer look.

"I said it looks like a bite." He met Scott's heavy eyes. "A werewolf bite."

* * *

Derek lost the alpha somewhere near the edge of the Preserve, and let out a growl of annoyance. The thing had been so close to his home, to his family, and now he had no clue where it went.  
A snap of a tree limb had him whipping around in seconds, only to be face to face with his sister.

"What are you doing out here?" Cora asked moving closer. "Oh crap you have this look like you saw something terrible."

"There was an alpha out here. I followed him, but must have lost him along the way," Derek huffed, focusing back on her. "Wait what are you doing here?"

"Are you telling me you didn't here Lydia's migraine inducing screech?"

"No, I did. But what's that have to do with you traipsing the woods?"

She shrugged with a smirk. "I figured why get left out of the fun."

"How did you even know where they were going?"

"Well I was there when Lydia screamed so."

Derek glared, picking up on Scott's scent mingled with Cora's. And he was fully prepared to enter big brother mode, but a feeling washed over him as he turned to look behind. He focused all his senses and it took a good four seconds before he heard it. Lynn's voice, all the way across the woods. Pleading for him to come back.

"Something's outside," her voice barely above a whisper.

He was off before Cora could comment, but he could feel her running a few paces behind him. He pushed his legs to move faster, his head clinging to Lynn's voice. It was a werewolf outside of his home, he could hear it snarl, the sound rattling off the windows. It had to be the alpha he saw earlier. The thing must have lead him out here, then doubled back.

"Damn it," he muttered. He hated himself for leaving them virtually unprotected.

Cora finally caught up to him, glancing over in concern. "What's going on?"

He didn't reply, because they were upon the house now. Derek launched himself towards the door, and nearly pulled it from its hinges as he threw it open running towards the basement.  
But even then he knew he was still too late. The smell of blood flooded his mind as he jumped down the stairs.

Lynn kneeled on the ground, glass littering the ground around her. She cradled Jess close to her and Derek's breath was caught in his throat, until he saw the boy's eyes flutter open.  
Lynn looked up fighting tears back. "It bit him Derek. It was an alpha and it bit him."


	6. There is Shifting in the Sand

**AN: **I really hope you enjoy this one. It's one of my personal favorites, writing wise. So I'm excited for your reactions.

Chapter Six- Do You Feel the Shifting Beneath Our Feet?

Scott decided that some of them should leave before the cops and emergency vehicles got there. Which Lydia was all for. She'd had more enough experiences trying to explain away how she'd happened on crime scenes. What she was against was Scott making Stiles stay back with him.  
She understood the reasoning. Scott still had to tend to the couple Isaac found. The best they could tell they'd been attacked by a werewolf. They had bites and slashes covering their arms and legs. But then Scott insisted he needed Stiles too. Lydia was not okay with that.

She hated the after feelings of her banshee scream, like murky waves that crashed around her feet. Stiles calmed them. His pure amber eyes, soothed over the darkness, bringing her down gently back to normal. Now she was left jittery. She couldn't even close her eyes, because her mind wouldn't conjure a single good thought.

"We should go look for Cora," Isaac noted eyes focused on the tree line. "She doesn't know we left. And if there are others out there willing to attack humans, I bet they won't hesitate if they come across someone their strength."

"It's a good idea," Allison said taking the turn into the Preserve.

"Have you two lost you minds?" Lydia slipped forward in the seat looking between Isaac and Allison. "This is literally the plot line to every horror movie ever made. And I would know because Stiles made me watch approximately 642 of them."

"Lydia our lives are kind of the definition of a horror movie," Allison replied taking another turn, towards Derek and Lynn's place. "We'll be fine."

"Stop adopting dialogue from characters that die before the main title appears." She crossed her arms falling back onto the seat. But her senses were still wired and something about being this close to her sister's house sent jolts of anxiety through her.

"Stop the car." She nearly flew from her seat as Allison slammed on the brakes. "I didn't mean so quickly you give the whole car whiplash."

"Well then next time, tone down the panic in your voice," Isaac replied with a smirk.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she stepped from the car moving closer to the house. She could hear Isaac and Allison talking behind her, but their words bled together. She heard footsteps, thundering all around her, scratches and snarls, teeth ripping through flesh. She could feel it too, ghosting across her arms.

"Guys," she finally found the strength to say, meeting Allison's eyes. Her friend looked at her with concern. "We're not alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac looked around.

Lydia moved back a few steps until she was next to them. Her eyes were focused on the tree line, someone was there watching them. It fixed on Isaac, and then quickly moved its gaze to Allison. Lydia centered herself, because this was not happening. This random werewolf was not going to threaten her friends, her family. She'd had enough of wolves pushing them around. She took a step forward meeting the other's eyes. They flashed blue at her and she could almost hear the snapping of its teeth.

"Lydia step back," Isaac grabbed for her but she shook him off.

"Cover your ears," she said. And out of the corner of her eye she watched them listen to her. Because they knew what she was about to do.

Unlike earlier, when the wail came on strong and sudden, she was in control now. She wasn't letting herself go back to being the one to find the bodies. She let the scream ripple from her, and it vibrated her surroundings. The werewolf cringed as he ran off. But Lydia didn't finish until she was sure it had gone. Once she was satisfied she took a deep breath, and stood tall, with a small smile on her face.

"Derek and Lynn need us in there," she said, not commenting on the awe on her companion's faces. "I can feel it."

Cora met them at the door a look of confusion on her face. "What the hell was that?"

"You have a bit of a werewolf problem out there," Lydia replied with a smirk. "Don't worry I took care of it."

Isaac moved passed the three of them meeting Derek at the entrance to the living room, a look of concern on his face. She could see Lynn's profile in the dim light of the living room, along with another figure she hadn't seen in years. Alan Deaton.

"What happened here?" Derek looked at her, a type of sadness set in his eyes she hadn't seen since he'd met Lynn.

"Nice scream. Trying to shake the foundation of this place?"

"You're welcome."

"Thank you." But he turned away looking into the room, as Deaton came to stand with them.  
"He's going to be fine. The bite seems to be taking just fine," the vet explained, solemnly. "There's no reason to expect he won't be just fine."

"You mean except for an unknown alpha turning him into a werewolf," Derek replied bitterly.

"I've seen some very good individuals overcome the same thing at his age," Deaton shrugged, sending a glance at Isaac. "They turned out pretty good, all things considered. I should be going. Call me if things change."

He smiled at Lydia and she watched him make his way to the door, which flew open and Scott and Stiles came stumbling in.

Lydia launched herself into Stiles arms, not caring who watched. It took him a second before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. Things were getting bad, really bad, she couldn't deny that. But standing there, her head tucked just below his, she finally let herself calm down.

"Who do you think's behind this?" Scott asked. Derek had led him into the kitchen, letting everyone calm down from the recent events.

"I wish I had a clue," Derek busied himself with the coffee maker, and Scott was convinced his friend was just trying to keep from falling apart. "But whoever it was attacked my family. This was personal. They led me away, so I wasn't here when they attacked Jess."

"Well the one who attacked the couple wasn't an alpha. I could tell," he grabbed a bag of coffee from the counter handing it to Derek. "But the likelihood of a new alpha being in town and a random omega isn't something I'm putting a lot of stock into."

"So were dealing with a pack," Derek noted with a sigh. "One with a grudge against us, or at least me."

"Hey, we're in this together. It didn't just make a strike against your family," Scott made sure Derek was looking at him. "We're all pack, whether you see me as an alpha or not."

"Shit," Derek said setting the pot down.

Scott looked at him confused. "Nice sentiment."

"Not that," Derek rolled his eyes annoyed. "This alpha, he's gonna try to use Jess. Get him to join his pack, like Peter tried to do with you."

"Not if we get the kid trained before the next full moon."

"Which is in a week."

Scott shrugged with a grin. "I didn't say it would be easy, but I think we can do it."

"You're boundless optimism is back with full force now?"

Scott shrugged with a smirk. "It's better than the alternative."

"Speaking of things that need to be talked about," Derek said crossing his arms. "Since when are you and Cora a thing?"

"I wouldn't classify us as a thing," Scott stumbled looking away. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about that now, while you're still reeling from the alpha attack."

Scott went to move, when Derek's hand vice gripped his shoulder.

"I don't care if you're an alpha," Derek hissed close to his ear. "Hurt her, and you will be dealing with me, and you know how motivated I get when it comes to family."

"Noted," Scott said stepping out of Derek's reach, and then broke into a smile. "Boy I've missed this whole 'threatening your allies' thing."

"Shut up."

Stile had pulled Lydia outside with him, not daring to let her hand go. They didn't go far, taking a seat on the porch steps.

"Stiles," she began but stopped. What was there really to say? That despite everything they'd talked about, the worst still seemed to come. But that was Beacon Hills. Deaton told them it was like a beacon for the supernatural. But Stiles was starting to wonder if it had more to do with them. Maybe they attracted the creatures, and the town just attracted them.

"Are you okay?" he asked pivoting so they faced each other. "Scott said you wailed again, and I mean I couldn't hear it, but I saw the birds went wild and took off out of the woods."

She smiled and it almost made him relax. "That was an offensive wail, not defensive."

"I don't care if you screamed because Allison said she hit a dog. Lydia I was worried about you."

"I know, but I fine," she placed a hand to his cheek, and he leaned into it kissing her wrist lightly.

He lowered his head braced for her reaction. "I think we should leave."

"We can't be rude and go before we know if the kid's okay," Lydia replied dropping her arm.

"I meant we should leave Beacon Hills," he explained. "Before things get bad."

"Things are already bad."

"Fine, then before they get worse. I already told you, I'm not losing you to this place. I won't." he stood pacing a bit. "We've seen this place swallow things whole. I want to go before it has a chance to take you with it."

She shook her head biting at her lip. "You can't ask me to do that. And I wouldn't ask you to either."

"Why not?" He kneeled in front of her. "If you asked, I'd grab your hand, jump in the jeep and never look back until this place was so far out of my rearview mirror."

"We belong here. This place, our family, they need us. I wouldn't ask you to go, because I couldn't be the reason you gave up helping when you could," She sighed, and Stiles guessed she was trying to hold herself together. "I can't turn my back on what's going on. Part of me is intertwined in this, and I don't just mean the banshee in me. Stiles, we can't leave, not until we see this through, until the end."

"Marry me," he said it so low, he wasn't even sure it had come out. But then Lydia's face froze and he knew he had.

She didn't reply, fixed in place, and he thought he might have broken her. Until she pursed her lips leaning over towards the ground. She seemed to be rummaging around. He had just about asked her what she was doing, when she sat straight again, and began hitting him with a stick.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," he grabbed at it, noticing it was much more branch like, pulling it from her. "What in god's name are you doing?"

"Are you serious?" She pushed his shoulders until he teetered back falling to the ground, and she stood stomping towards the jeep. "I don't know what that was, but it sure as hell wasn't a marriage proposal."

Stiles pulled himself up dusting off his pants. "Have you lost it? You hit me with a stick."

"And you ruined it."

He flailed shaking his head. "I'm sorry if I was trying to be spontaneous."

"Oh my god, you read more than any human being I've met. On what planet would a woman want a spontaneous marriage proposal," she pushed him again, but he caught her hand holding it in his. "More importantly you know me! That's not how you were supposed to do it."

"Lydia listen to-"

"No," she huffed with a glare. "I've dreamt about this okay. You're supposed to take me somewhere nice, and say ungodly sweet things, and then lean in and pull out a ring. And I would shake my head at you, call you an idiot, and say yes."

He started grinning. He couldn't help it and Lydia arched a brow at him. He dug in his coat pocket, slipping the small wooden box into view.

Her gaze dropped to his hand, with a quick intake of breath. "Stiles, what is that?"

He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers. "It was my mother's. I called my dad about it last week. That's why I kept leaving the room when he called. I was making sure it was the right size."

"I thought you we're just being weird."

He chuckled. "The original plan was to break into the high school. Go to the spot of our first kiss."

"We kissed in a boy's locker room," she grimaced, but melted into a smile. "But the thought is nice."

"Anyway, I'm sorry you thought I didn't plan this, but I'm not sorry I just blurted it out like that," he pulled her closer. "Because Lydia, when I'm with you I lose control over every thought. And maybe that's not smart, or safe. But I don't care. I love you, and I want to be with you until the end of time."

She was crying now and he felt a pang of guilt, as he wiped her tears away. She muttered something he didn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said 'ask me again'," she gestured for him to kneel.

He followed her command, pulling the ring from the box. "Lydia Martin, please will you make me the luckiest man in the universe, and marry me?"

"Yes," she nodded as he slipped the cool sliver loop onto her finger. He was barely standing when she launched herself into his arms, kissing him desperately.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for an endless amount of time, and when she pulled back it still felt too short.

"I still wish I could take you away from here," he whispered resting their foreheads together.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she placed a kiss to his cheek. "I know, and I know telling you not to worry would be pointless. But Stiles, I'm at my safest when I'm with you. So just don't leave me."

"Never."

Allison watched Isaac and Cora as they talked to Lynn. She wanted to move closer to him. But she didn't know Lynn that well and she felt out of place.

"Hey," Scott came up next to her. "How does it feel to be home again?"

She couldn't help the small laugh that came out. "To be honest, I did kinda miss this. Not the impending doom, but with the bow in my hands, everything felt, right. It sounds silly."

"No I get it," he nodded glancing at the two betas. "I haven't been an outstanding alpha over the last few years, but the second Lydia screamed, everything snapped into place. It's like my eyes weren't in focus until that moment."

"It's crazy right?" she noted with a sigh. "That we feel more comfortable in danger than in a normal setting?"

"Aren't you the girl who went to war? That had to have its own dangers."

She nodded but looked down. "It was different though. I mean I had people who watched my back and all, but it was still different."

"I could venture a guess."

She gave him a look to continue.

"They were your colleagues, maybe even your friends, but they weren't your family. Not like us," Scott placed a hand on her arm, a gesture she normally shied away from, but not now. "I don't know who's doing this, or why. But you came back for a reason, and I'm not letting it be to get hurt, or worse."

"Thanks," she nodded pulling him into a hug. As she stepped back Isaac had made his way over to them, a sad smile on his face.

"Cora's gonna stay for a while," he noted looking back at the kid. "I think it would be best if the room wasn't crowded when Jess wakes up. It's gonna be hard enough to explain to him the whole werewolf thing."

Allison gave him a nod, biting her lip. "Are you planning on staying or do you want a ride back?"

"I could use a ride," he smiled, glancing over to Scott. "Unless you think we should all-"

Scott shook his head. "No you guys go. We'll talk tomorrow."

Allison hesitated but soon moved her and Isaac out of the Hale house, and into the night. Isaac winced and she didn't get a chance to ask before he pointed to the front of Stiles' jeep, where Lydia was pressed to the front grill, her hands laced in Stiles' hair.

"Do you two think maybe you should take this thing somewhere more private?" Allison called out and waited for their friends to pry themselves from each other.

"Sorry," Lydia's tone was anything but apologetic as she ran her hand across Stiles' shoulder. "He's just a pro at using his mouth."

"That is going on the top of the list of things I never needed to hear, ever," Isaac replied rubbing his eyes but he still looked a little amused. "We're headed out. Derek and Lynn think it's better to break the werewolf news without spectators."

"Oh," Lydia's face fell, and Allison followed her gaze down to her friend's left hand. Where a shiny silver band lay.

Despite the situation she let a smile grow on her face, as she raced to Lydia grabbing her hand. Lydia's smile bubbled over and the girls bounced in place, screeching a bit. Allison knew how they must look, but she didn't care. Their life brought a constant string of tragedy with it, so a long time ago they'd learned to take the good and celebrate it.

When they finally settled a little Isaac had moved closer and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

"What?" Allison turned to him with a smirk.

"I'm just wondering when the two of you reverted to high school sophomore's again?" Stiles quipped.

"You should be nice to my maid of honor," Lydia said turning to face Allison. "That is if she says yes?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course," Allison pulled her into a hug and smiled at Stiles. "Treat her right Stiles. I have an arsenal at my disposal, and won't hesitate to use it on you."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her," he replied, all traces of jokes gone from his voice.

And she knew he was telling her the truth that the most human of all of them would fight any evil that came his way, just for Lydia.

She glanced at Isaac, his head was down but she could still see his eyes trained on her. It'd been a long time since she'd given herself permission to think about him, and the time they were actually together. She'd been terrified what opening that door would do to her. But now that it she was near him, she could feel it. Their bond that she'd been so worried had broken in their time apart, now felt stronger than before. She knew it meant something, and that they'd have to deal with it soon. But she'd had too much excitement for one night.

"Come on," she called to him motioning to her car. "I need to grab my dad from the Stilinski's before heading home."

She waved goodbye to Stiles and Lydia as Isaac got in, flashing a wicked grin. He certainly wasn't going to make this easy.

Jess started to stir, and Derek shooed Cora and Scott from the room. Part of him wanted to tell them to go, but Cora was family and Scott was practically family. Plus he needed Jess to establish a bond with an alpha early, otherwise…. He let those thoughts fall away, as Lynn stroked Jess' hair ever so lightly. The kid's eyes fluttered open, surveying his surroundings with disorienting glances.

"What happened?" He asked pushing himself to sit up, which clearly didn't go well with the wound still at his side. He flinched, and Derek had to hold himself back from grabbing at him

Lynn still sat next to him smoothing his hair. "Why am I not in the hospital?"

Derek took a seat on the edge of the coffee table. He wished there was something else he could do for the boy, to change what fate had dealt him. But there wasn't much he could do now but tell Jess the truth.

"It's gonna be okay," Derek said, trying to put as much confidence into his words as possible. Teenagers could smell fear right? "We have some things we have to tell you. Things you won't want to believe, but I swear to you Jess, we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

Jess kept his head low fidgeting with his hands. "Is it my dad? Did he? Well do this?"

Derek shook his head, because wasn't that the most tragic of it all. The most terrifying thing the kid could conjure was his own father, not some creature of the night.

"No sweetie," Lynn replied, because she always loved to reinforce things with words. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Then what's going on?"

Lynn turned back to Derek, because obviously it was his turn up at the plate. He struggled with how to bring this up. The last time he had to tell someone this it had been Lynn, and she'd figured most of it out on her own. "What do you know about werewolves?"

Jess gave him a puzzled look with a shrug. "Not much why?"

"Well, because I'm about to give you a very long, lesson on them. And hopefully when we reach the end you'll understand a little better."


	7. Regression to the Mean

**AN: **I hope you all love this one, starting to get into the meat of the story. Also it's the middle chapter thus the title. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven- Regression to the Mean

Allison found herself awake far earlier than she would have liked after last night's events. But once her eyes opened she couldn't turn her brain back off. As she moved to stand she winced. The wound still caused her pain, and she knew that was expected. It had only been a little over a week since it happened, nothing healed that fast.

She would have stayed in her room, at least a while longer, if the smell of coffee hadn't wafted down the hall. Her father obviously up, and enticing her from the confines of her room. She made her way to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame.

"Morning," he greeted turning to her a mug in hand. "You sleep okay?"

She shrugged playing at the paint chipping on the wall. "Could have been worse."

He nodded taking a seat at the table. It was one of the few things he'd kept from before her mom died.

"Allison, last night," he began and she could help but take a seat next to him. "What happened?"

"We still don't know yet," she replied. "Scott and Isaac say the scent on the couple we found wasn't an alpha; they said it barely smelled like a beta. But an alpha did bite Derek and Lynn's new foster son."

"So not only is there a reckless pack in town, there's also a newly turned werewolf," Chris noted as he met her eye. "Why does that not sound like a good thing to me?"

"I know it's bad but," she paused taking a deep breath. "We don't even know if the alpha and the betas are connected."

"You are not that naïve," he shook his head leaning back.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions without proof."

"You don't or Scott doesn't?"

Allison pushed herself from the table, making it a point not to look at him while she poured a cup of coffee. "I know how you think I shouldn't have sided with Scott's pack years ago, but I did. And in my opinion, it saved both us from a lot terrible things."

"You're not a werewolf."

"Neither is Lydia or Stiles," she countered whipping around to face him. "But we're all family. I trust them all with my life, and despite the things I've done, they trust me with theirs."

"I should have moved," he muttered and Allison wasn't sure if he was talking to her or not. "This place has brought us nothing but strife since we came here."

"It's also brought a lot of joy," she noted meeting his gaze. "I have to get ready. I promised Isaac I'd meet him this morning, to talk."

Chris rolled his eyes with a small smirk. "You know that boy still holds a torch for you, right?"

"Must be the Argent charm," she joked, but her smile fell quickly. Thinking over what happened, she remembered Derek saying something about being faked out, like the alpha lead him away and double backed. Almost like everything was planned out.

"Allison, what is it?"

She set her mug down crossing her arms. "When was the last time you checked in on Gerard?"

"That skeleton is wasting away in agony, in a nursing home a couple of towns over. Why bring him up now?"

"Because, regardless of if there is a pack in town or not, the alpha went after Derek's family," Allison stated moving back to the doorway. "And I'd be willing to bet Gerard would know something about it. Do you want to ask him, or should I?"

She watched her father sigh, looking more ragged than he had a moment before. "You're in charge, it's your call."

She wasn't used to that, even though technically she'd been head of the hunting side since her mother died. But it came with the territory of being an Argent. "We'll both go, tonight."

He nodded taking another drink from his cup, and as Allison slipped from the room she felt a wave of paranoia wash over her. Because the prospect of seeing her grandfather was not something that instilled feelings of joy.

Lydia watched as his chest rose and fell in sleep. She loved him like this, calm and at peace. Not conflicted by the things in their life. Stiles eyes slid open focusing on her with a lazy smile.

"Morning?" he asked glancing quickly to the window. Lydia nodded with an eye roll, but he just smiled again this time more wickedly.

"What's with the look?"

He shook his head as he pulled her hand to his. "Nothing just admiring the view."

"Oh," she smirked. "Well mine's not too bad either."

She leaned down and placed a kiss to his cheek, slowly she moved her lips closer to his. Stiles took advantage of the situation and ran his hands along her arms pulling her practically on top of him. There was no doubt they would have gone further if there hadn't been a knock at the bedroom door.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered and Lydia just laughed as she moved off him rearranging the covers. She gestured for him to answer their guest.

He rolled his eyes as he sat up. "It's open."

Tori ripped the door open and pounced herself onto the bed.

"Good morning!" she grinned as she took a seat between them. Lydia opened her mouth to greet her when Melissa and John appeared in the doorway, Britt in hand.

"Tori, your mother told you to leave them be," the Sheriff scolded, causing the four year old to huff.

"I knocked, I waited for an answer," she crossed her arms. "If they didn't want me here, Stiles would have said scram."

"She's got a point Pops," Stiles replied as he rubbed the last of sleep from his eyes, which made Lydia smile even more. She probably would have given him a quick peck if Tori hadn't twisted around giving them a stern look. "What's got you in a tizzy?"

"You and Lydia aren't married," she replied raising a brow. "Daddy says only married people sleep in the same bed."

That stopped Stiles in his tracks flabbergasted at her bluntness, and Melissa and John began laughing uncontrollably from the doorway. Lydia rolled her eyes as she turned Tori towards her.

"Well how about I let you in a very little known secret?" she began and Tori nodded in a way very reminiscent of Stiles. "When a boy and a girl decide to get married, then it is perfectly acceptable to sleep in the same bed."

Tori scrunched her forehead, thinking hard. "But Stiles has to ask you first."

Lydia wiggled her finger and the four year old climbed closer, as she whispered. "He asked me last night."

Stiles laughed this time as Tori's mouth fell open, and into a giant smile. She stood on the bed bouncing up and down. Stiles just shook his head grabbing her by the middle and tickling her like crazy.

"Were you gonna tell the whole family or just wait for us to notice?" John asked giving Stiles a pointed look. Sending a smile to Lydia. "Not that I blame you."

"How come he likes you better than me?" Tori had scrambled out of Stiles grip by then launching herself down the hall.

She turned to him with a wink. "Because I keep you in line."

"Let's leave the newly engaged to bask in their glow for a bit," Melissa pulled on John's arm, before turning back. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Melissa," Stiles replied before she closed the door behind her. "Now where were we again?"

"About to get up," Lydia slide out of his grasp, as she reached for her bag. "Don't even try to give me that look either. We promised Scott we'd check around, see if any of our local friends have heard about the pack in town."

"But I don't think Scott would mind if we took an extra twenty minutes for ourselves," he pulled at her hand but she was too quick for him.

"Stiles, murderous werewolves are loose in Beacon Hills," she stated slowly crossing her arms. "Not more than twelve hours ago you were trying to convince me to flee town, because of said werewolves. So get your ass up, and let's deal with this now."

He groaned but rolled over and out of the bed. "I really hate werewolves."

"Aww," She mocked with a pout. "Well the first on the list of people to talk to is your ex-girlfriend. So that should be fun."

"Okay Malia was not my girlfriend," He defended as he finished dressing. "We barely dated."

Lydia rolled her eyes as she headed to the bathroom. "Whatever."

"Is this gonna be a thing?" Stiles called after her. "Because I want to know if I should look out for you picking up another branch."

She turned at the door and fixed him with a wicked grin. "Oh I assure you if I have to hit you over this, I'll use the bat in our backseat."

Jess took things surprisingly well, at least Derek thought so. He'd listened to Derek and Lynn as they explained what had happened, and after an initial freak out, calmed down for the rest. Scott had hovered towards the back of the room for the end of it, only moving closer once Derek had mentioned alphas and packs.

"Being part of a pack it makes you stronger," Derek told him, looking down. "But it's more than that, without one, whoever did this to you can use you for whatever they want."

"How do I become part of a pack then?" Jess asked, and Derek watched Scott moved into view.

"You got to have an alpha," Derek said motioning for Scott to sit next to him. "And they don't get better than Scott."

They talked a bit more about wolf related business, but Lynn cut them off just after midnight, saying Jess had already had enough stuff to deal with for one day, and sent the boy up to bed.  
Now that morning had hit, with its brilliant light, Derek groaned on his way to the kitchen. He'd only left his office because of the distinct smell of French toast. But when he rounded the corner to the kitchen, it wasn't his wife, but Jess at the center island.

"Hey," Derek greeted, but Jess didn't look startled.

"Morning," he said. "I kinda knew you were there, is that another werewolf thing?"

He nodded moving over to the coffee pot. "You'll get used to it. You didn't have to make breakfast, you know? I mean we do love eating around here, but there's no need to go out of your way."

"I just wanted to do something," he faltered running a hand through his tousled hair. "I've had a few foster homes over the years, and, well all of them sucked. And even though I got bit by a werewolf my first night here, it's still significantly better that the alternatives."

"That makes me feel worse," Derek said and Jess laughed.

"Seriously, thanks though, for taking me in." Jess shrugged sliding the last of French toast from the pan to a plate. "Not a lot of people agree to taking in teens. And you and Lynn seem cool."

"We'll see how cool you think I am after training today," Derek noted as he took a long drink of his coffee. "Though I suppose Scott will want to lead things."

"Can I ask you a question about that?"

"Shoot," Derek said taking a seat at the counter.

"Okay you told me that Scott's the alpha, or at least the only one around here," Jess paused trying to organize his thoughts, Derek guessed. "I guess I was wondering why he's the alpha, and not, well you?"

Derek shrugged, but moved from his seat pulling a photo from the front of the fridge. It was literally the last and only picture he had of his family. He set it down next to Jess as he reclaimed his seat.

"That was my family, my pack. And because of some bad choices on my part and others, they died," Derek sighed. "It was just me and Laura for a while, then just me, until I found Cora again."

"That's not exactly an answer."

"I was an alpha for a while," he paused thinking how to word it carefully. "But it wasn't something I excelled at. I had a pack, a few kids I turned, but I couldn't keep them safe. And my single worst regret is that I couldn't save them from the life I had brought them into."

Jess loaded a plate with French toast seemingly lost in his breakfast, until he finally looked back up with a half grin.

"What's with the look?" Derek questioned.

Jess shrugged. "It just sounds like you're a bit hard on yourself. My grandma, the only member of my family who wasn't a complete train wreck, she used to tell me that it didn't matter if you did wrong in the past. As long as you fixed it before you died."

"She sounds nice."

"She was. She, um died when I was six," Jess dropped his gaze again. "Nothing was ever the same after that."

"It never is when you lose someone you care about."

Jess nodded digging into his breakfast. It caught Derek off guard, the overwhelming feeling of protection he had for the kid already. He hadn't been a good alpha, but maybe now he could be a decent father.

Scott had been out the door on this way to Derek's when he got the call.

"Hey John," he answered hopping into his car. "What's up?"

He could hear the sheriff sigh, and focused on the background noises, trying to make something out. "Can you meet me at the station?"

"Is this about the couple we found last night?" He didn't want to put his stepfather in the position of lying for them anymore, but it's not like they could have an extensive police report on what happened.

"No actually," John replied, sounding hesitant. "A family was attacked early this morning. Parents died at the scene, their five year old twins are on their way to Beacon Hills Memorial as we speak."

"When you say attacked, do you mean?"

"It looks conclusive with an animal attack," the sheriff replied adding extra emphasis on the end.

"We're the kids," Scott paused taking a breath. "We're they bit?"

"Not that I could see. I called your mom and asked if she could check them out for you. I thought it could help."

"Thanks John," Scott stared out the window, catching sight of a familiar face. "Hey I'll get there as soon as I can. I got to take care of something first."

"Okay, and Scott?"

"Yea."

"Whatever's going on, whoever's doing this. You'll find them right, stop them?"

"I'll do everything in my power to bring this to an end, as soon as possible. I swear."

"See you soon kid."

Scott said a quick goodbye as he stepped from his vehicle. Jackson stood a few feet away, in line at the small coffee cart at the corner.

"Jackson," Scott called and the blonde turned to him, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want McCall?" He sent Scott a cocky grin that made Scott want to deck him for no real reason. "I'm a little busy."

"I'm sure they won't run out of coffee in three minutes," Scott quipped, motioning him to move away from the crowd. "I just have a few questions for you."

Jackson followed him until they were a ways from the people. "And again I ask, what do you want?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing in town?"

"Visiting, you know I used to live here once upon a time," Jackson replied bitterly.

"Look if you're here starting trouble, or you know about the trouble that's already started. I suggest you come clean now."

"You may be an alpha McCall," Jackson hissed, reminding Scott of the time when Jackson did that more nights than not. "But I'm not one of your little pack. You don't scare me."

He went to move but Scott grabbed his arm, claws itching to release into the omegas arm. "I suggest you leave town soon. I already have a rogue alpha, with a possible pack on his heels. The last thing I need to deal with is you on top of that."

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready too," Jackson pulled away turning back to the cart.

"One more thing," Scott called, and Jackson whipped back around. "Someone close to Derek was caught up in this. And if he thinks for a second that you know something, well I'm not gonna stop him from doing what he needs to."

He let his smirk fall as he moved closer to Scott. "Of course you won't. Just like you didn't do anything to save Danny."

"I get that you're angry about what happened to him, but you weren't there. So stop acting like you have any clue about what happened that night," Scott maneuvered to look behind him. "Line's moving, better get your coffee."

"I still have unfinished business in this town," Jackson called after him, Scott didn't turn back. But he still heard Jackson whisper. "I'm not leaving until it's done."

"This seems like a bad idea," Stiles noted as he cut the engine. Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "Hey I am stating my opinion before we go up to that door. It's not like either of us were ever Malia's favorite people."

"She seemed very fond of you for a time," Lydia replied hoping from the jeep, and Stiles sighed.

They had reached the front door when he responded. "For the last time, we weren't a couple."

Lydia just smirked as she rapped on the front door. He considered making another comment when the door swung open.

Mr. Tate hadn't changed much over the better part of the decade. A bit older and gray splashed through his hair, but he glared at Stiles with the same fierceness he had when they were back in school.

"Mr. Tate, how are you?" Stiles greeted, trying to ease the tension.

The man crossed his arms turning away from Stiles and focusing on Lydia. "What can I do for you Ms. Martin?"

Lydia smiled, giving Stiles a look, and he had to bite back a retort.

"Is Malia here by any chance?" she asked, adding in a head tilt. He couldn't fathom why but people always gave in when she did that. "We just need to ask her something real quick."

"Malia, you have guests," Tate called over his shoulder, settling his gaze back to Stiles. "I thought you left for school?"

"I did, sir. Lydia and I have been at Berkeley for the last few years."

Tate glanced between the two of them again, meeting Lydia's eyes. "You could do better."

"Dad, stop," Stiles smiled when Malia pushed the door open more. "I thought you were headed to work?"

"Call me if you need anything," Mr. Tate said kissing her cheek and moving past Stiles and Lydia.

They watched as he drove off, Malia clearly waiting for her father to be fully gone before their conversation began.

"Make it quick. I have twin toddlers in there, and Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse will only hold their attention for so long."

"You have kids?" Lydia asked, with a look Stiles had never really seen on her face, but she quickly changed it to curiosity. "Are they?"

"Were-coyotes, like their mother?" Malia crossed her arms as she leaned on the door frame.

"I was going to ask if they had your sparkling personality. Clearly seven years wasn't long enough to smooth out the rough edges."

Malia made a move to step closer, but Stiles was quicker for once stepping between them. "Look we just have a quick question then we'll go. And you won't have to deal with either of us again. I swear."

She cleared her throat but stepped back leading them inside. Nothing had changed much in the Tate house either, from what Stiles could see. The walls in desperate need of a new coat of paint, and he could see the oversized outline of their dog Apollo, lounging in the corner. Faint laughter echoed through the small hall, as he caught sight of raven locks, which only pegged his curiosity more.

"So what did you need to ask me?" Malia turned to face them, and Stiles could see she wanted nothing more than for the two of them to leave. He understood. There was something about revisiting the past that was better left alone.

"Werewolf attack last night," Lydia began, as she propped herself against the wall, folding her arms. "Looks like it could be a pack, but we're not sure."

"Well I don't run with wolves," Malia replied. "At least not anymore."

"But have you heard anything?" He urged, moving a bit closer. "Malia you're the only other shifter we know in the area. If you've seen anything, or heard something, even if it seems trivial we need to know."

He could tell she wanted to talk, but the tension between the three of them was strong enough to power the city ten times over. "Lydia can you give us a minute?"

He met her eyes, which were on the verge of blazing. But she huffed and made her way back down the hall. Stiles waited until he heard the door slam shut behind her, before he spoke again.

"Why can't you two get along?" He question with a deep sigh.

Malia rolled her eyes. "You're fiancée is a pretentious spoiled princess. And yes I noticed the ring on her finger. Congrats I guess."

"I wasn't hiding it from you, just like I didn't hide it from you when we got together in high school." He moved until he was right in front of her. "Whatever petty jealousy you have against Lydia, I obviously can't change. But there's a real threat in Beacon Hills. So far it's only gone after a couple random people, and Derek's family. But it can and will get worse if you don't tell me what you know."

She paused looking past him. He followed her gaze to the children in the other room, playing with blocks. "I was at the cemetery the other day, and I overheard an argument. I wouldn't have listened in if I hadn't heard the word alpha being tossed around."

"Like one of them was an alpha?"

"I don't know. I came in towards the middle of their conversation. One seemed like he was trying to recruit the other to a cause, something about retribution. The blonde wasn't exactly happy to see the other guy."

"Why? What'd he do?"

Malia shrugged. "It was more of a vibe he gave off. Like he wasn't someone the guy wanted to deal with."

"Are you sure they were werewolves, though."

"I know what a wolf smells like Stiles, and they reeked of it." She sighed, as the back door opened. A man walked in. the same shade of darkness on his head as the twins in the living room. "Sam, I didn't think you'd be back today."

"Yea well the compound's all set on supplies, so I figured I'd come home early," Sam answered keeping his eyes trained on Stiles. "Sam Marcus and you are?"

"Stiles Stilinski," he replied with a nod. "An old friend."

"Yea Malia told me about you," Sam glanced over to Malia with a smirk. "What's he doing here?"

"I didn't mean to intrude. I just had a couple of questions for her about a local matter," Stiles stepped back, running into a chair. "I'll see myself out."

He was near the hall when Malia called out. "Wait. There's one more thing."

He didn't want to risk Malia's obvious mate pounding his face in, but he turned back anyway.  
"One of the guys, the blonde. He drove off in a Porsche."

"You're sure?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Trust me, I'd remember a car that over played."

"Thanks," he waved at the two then made his way out of the house and towards the jeep where Lydia waited, meeting him with a scowl.

"Have fun catching up?" she seethed, but kept her eyes on him. "How is the ex?"

"Again, not my ex. A girl who liked me, and was devastated when I chose you over her. Remember?" at that Lydia smirked a bit. "Besides, she actually gave me a decent lead."

"Really and what pray tell is that?"

"Your ex was see having an altercation with another werewolf, in broad daylight. Spouting words like retribution and recruitment."

They'd hopped into the jeep by now, and Lydia's gaze finally softened, as she laced her hand with his. "You think Jackson's apart of this?"

"I think it's too much of a coincidence for him to be in town right now," he noted with a sigh.

"Besides, you saw him last night, he wasn't just angry with us. That was near volatile."

"I still think we need more to go on then a half heard conversation."

"Fine," Stiles threw the jeep into gear. "Let's get more information."


	8. Old Habits Never Really Die At All

**AN: **Here's chapter eight peoples. I do hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I've been. Without further ado here it is.

Chapter Eight- Old Habits Never Really Die At All

Allison checked her makeup one last time before exiting the car. It was stupid, making sure she looked nice for a guy, especially being as far removed from high school as they were. But she couldn't help tucking a loose strand of hair back into place as she made her way into the building. Isaac asked if they could meet at his office due to an overwhelming amount of paper work, and Allison had to admit she was more than a bit curious.

As she stepped in she noticed desks scattered throughout the open space, people chattering on phones and passing folders back and forth.

Clearly she must have looked out of place, because someone walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked with a small smile.

"Yea, I'm looking for Isaac Lahey," Allison sighed looking around. She still couldn't make him out from the group.

She smiled brighter. "You're Allison. Isaac talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Allison scrunched her nose with a shake of her head.

"Are you kidding me? Half of us thought you were a figment of his imagination," the woman stated with a laugh. "I'm Meredith by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Allison raised a hand to shake Meredith's but just then it was caught in midair, and Isaac was pulling her back, but held a smirk on his face.

"Trust me, Meredith is the last person you want to be in arm's length of, unless you want her to pull you off to the side and tell you her life story, is gruesome detail," Isaac joked.

"You know three sentences out of her mouth and I can already tell she's too good for you Lahey," Meredith quipped handing him a folder. "This is that paperwork you asked me to rush for the Harper kid. The foster family just needs to sign all copies and get one to their lawyer."

"Thanks, I'm headed over there right now," Isaac pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket handing it to Meredith. "But do you mind heading to the hospital and checking in on those kids brought in this morning. Ask Melissa to get you their next of kin information. Family's lived in this town for generations, so it shouldn't be hard tracking anyone down."

She nodded leaving the two of them with a small wave. Once alone Isaac turned to her, his face visibly lifting.

"It's good to see you," he smiled with a chuckle. "I mean, what I meant to say was-"

"It's good to see you too, Isaac," she stopped him placing a kiss to his cheek. "So you need to deal with that paper work before we head out to Derek's?"

"Actually this is for Derek and Lynn. Jess' paper work," he held it up. "You mind driving? I took the bus today. Melissa's car was giving her trouble so I lent her mine."

"That's perfectly fine," she led the way out of the building, growing more nervous as they walked in step with each other. "Meredith seems nice."

He turned focusing back on her with an odd smile. "She is."

"Cute too."

"Looking for a date Allison?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm just saying she's an attractive person."

"Her husband feels the same way," he countered as they reached her car. He was full on laughing at her now. "But even if she wasn't married, she's not my type."

"Oh really, I seem to remember you hitting on anyone who talked to you, once upon a time."

He shrugged biting the side of his cheek. "Guess I just have a think for brunettes with jealousy."

"I was not jealous," she huffed climbing to the car waiting as Isaac did as well. "I just thought, that since you're reasonably good looking, that you had women interested in you."

"Reasonably good looking?"

"And clearly you still can't take a compliment." He laughed as she shook her head. "Let's just go meet the others."

"Whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a while as the road rolled below them. Allison noticed the look on Isaac's face. Like he wanted to say something but didn't know how it would come out.

"Just so you know," she started not daring to look away from the road. "There wasn't anyone important while I was away. And I don't mean this to make you feel bad or guilty if you have or had someone. I just thought you should know."

He smirked and she broke her rule as she glanced over.

"There wasn't anyone important for me either."

"Not one in seven years?" She gave him a raised brow.

"Nope," he let his head fall back against the seat resting a hand over hers. "It's kinda hard to move on from you Argent."

She shook her head listening to his soft chuckle as they drove off towards Derek's.

Of course things had gone from bad to worse already. Scott wasn't even sure if it surprised him. In the span of a few of hours they already had more attacks than in the last two years combined. Someone was waging a war against them, and it terrified him. He could list the number of threats he still had out there on one hand. And any of them could be responsible for what was going on.  
But the attacks still seemed random. A couple in the wrong place at the wrong time, a suburban family in for the night, and then Jess. There was nothing connecting them to one another. No pattern to follow, which was going to make it twice as hard to figure this out. Still he sent Cora to the family's house to have a look around.

But he pushed all that out of his head as he made his way towards the voices in Derek's back yard. He could pick up on them all, smiling at how attuned he felt with everyone back in town. Even Jess was a clear line to follow, and he didn't even know the kid yet.

When he rounded the corner he saw Allison and Lynn sitting on the porch laughing about something, while Isaac and Derek stood in the yard showing Jess something.

"Bout time you showed up," Derek called out without even looking up. "I was starting to think something happened."

"I had to stop by the station and see the sheriff," Scott explained nodding a hello to the girls.

Isaac sighed. "So it was a werewolf attack. That got the family this morning?"

Scott gave him a confused look, but spoke anyway. "Yea, I saw the pictures. But my mom called. The kids weren't hurt."

"Not physically," he heard Isaac mutter, but the beta turned back to Jess. "Alright all your senses are heightened now, and yes you're stronger and faster. But you have to learn how to control those things otherwise they're not assets but liabilities."

Jess raised a brow. "Okay, but how do you learn to control it?"

"First things first," Scott interjected, glancing between the betas. "You need to find yourself an anchor. Something that ties you to being human. It will give you control and strength."

"You make it sound simple," Jess kicked at the grass at his feet.

"It's not," Derek took over and Scott smiled at him. "Anchors can change. They can shift as easily as sand on a beach. Sometimes the things you think are the most important turn out to be something else entirely."

"And it's okay when that happens," Scott continued. "The important thing is that it's something important to you."

Jess looked uncertain, but Derek clasped his shoulder with a smile. "You'll be fine, and you'll figure it out."

Scott couldn't help but smile at the ease Derek had with the kid, after a day. He was always good at this though. Playing the role model, he just struggled when it came time for him to be the alpha. And Scott couldn't help but regret that Derek never got to really shine as an alpha.

"What about this other alpha," Jess' voice brought their attention back in focus. "What if I don't have an anchor before it comes for me?"

"You don't have to worry about the alpha," Derek assured him. "We'll take care of him. And keep you safe."

Jess rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm not a kid you know. I could learn to fight too."

Derek looked like he was going to reply but Scott cut in. "Why don't we just focus on control for now?"

Jess nodded causing Scott to smile. "Okay, Isaac here will answer any questions you can come up with in the next ten minutes. I'm just gonna talk to Derek from a few."

Derek lingered with the younger betas for a minute before following Scott off to the side of the yard. But his friend's eyes stayed trained on Jess, only darting away to watch the tree line.

"Derek," Scott grabbed his attention. "I saw Jackson again this morning."

Derek's face set in a hard line, and Scott could only imagine what was going through his head. "You think Jackson had something to do with this?"

"I think it's worth looking into," Scott noted. "What are you going to do to him, if he knows something?"

Derek glared at him and he couldn't help but smirk. "I know you well enough to know you're not going to let me handle this."

"Scott this alpha is controlling a pack that's already attacked five people, killing two of them. If Jackson knows something, or is helping in anyway, he needs to be dealt with."

"I can't let you just kill him," Scott growled, his eyes flashing alpha red for a second. "That's not how we do things."

"Maybe that's the problem," Derek challenged. "I get that you want to give everyone a chance, it's noble and moral. But sometimes those things have no place in a war. That's what this alpha is doing, you realize that right? He's declaring war on you, and the rest of the pack. If we can take a few links away from him and weaken his side, then we won't lose anyone else."

"We're not going to kill Jackson because he may know what's going on," Scott looked over to Isaac who had Jess laughing now, then to Lynn and Allison. "But I promise you, we'll stop this before it gets worse."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Derek looked like he might have more to say, but the low rumble of Stiles' jeep cut him off.

Scott turned towards his friends, shooting one last look at Derek. "Just give me some time to figure things out?"

Derek sighed as his eyes focused on Lynn, a faint smile at the corner of his mouth. "Whatever you say, you're the alpha."

He walked off before Scott could say anything else.

He needed to talk to Scott. After they arrived at Derek's, Lydia and he rehashed their meeting with Malia and Stiles noted the look Derek shot to Scott, when he mentioned Jackson, and how Lynn seemed to gravitate to Jess linking hands with her husband as well. But he still needed to talk to his best friend, just the two of them.

Lucky for him it didn't take much effort. Isaac had to head back to the office, which meant Allison was leaving too. Derek had pulled Jess off to talk more about anchors, and Lynn dragged Lydia with her towards the house.

He waited until he heard the click of the back door before he turned back to Scott. "Do you think Jackson is involved with this? The attacks?"

"I don't know what to think," Scott replied his voice miles away.

"You're a terrible liar," Stiles smirked dropping his gaze. "It makes the most sense. He has reason enough to hate us, he's already a werewolf."

"But Jackson's not an alpha, he couldn't have turned Jess."

"Maybe he has friends in higher places, or Jess' attack wasn't connected," he paused running a hand through his hair. "Whatever, Jackson is still a threat. He blames us for Danny dying, his best friend in the entire world. If I was him I'd feel the same."

"Stiles we can't just kill someone because they might be guilty of something. We need proof." He rolled his eyes at Scott. "I'm serious."

"Fine then let's get proof."

"How do you propose we do that?" A smile crept onto his face at Scott's words. Scott groaned. "Oh god, I'm gonna regret this."

Stiles looked at him offended. "You have such little faith in me."

"Only because I know you."

"Trust me," he replied with a shrug. "I've never gotten you hurt before."

Scott raised an eyebrow to him.

"Fine, I've never gotten you terribly hurt before," Stiles grabbed his best friend by the arm, pulling Scott towards the front of the house. "Quick we have to go before Lydia notices."

"Great deceiving Lydia, that's not gonna get me injured," Scott snarked as they reached the jeep.

"Just get in the damn car," Stiles countered hopping in the cab and turning the engine over. "If Jackson is behind this I don't want her anywhere near him, okay?"

Scott nodded and Stiles knew he understood. If anyone would relate in wanting to protect the ones they loved it would be Scott. Now they just needed to find and trail Jackson until he led them to some real proof.


	9. I Can Never Leave the Past Behind

**AN**: Sorry for the wait on chapter nine guys, naming chapters are almost as difficult as writing them, but without further ado here we go.

Chapter Nine- I Can Never Leave the Past Behind

Allison felt the nerves vibrate though her, but she tried to steady herself, pushing her back straight. She couldn't walk in there looking like she was close to falling apart, if Gerard even sensed weakness, he'd use it to his advantage. And that wasn't something she could afford.

"You okay?" he father asked looking over to meet her eyes.

She nodded taking a deep breath. "It just feels like a bad idea coming in here unarmed."

"I know, but it's a nursing home," Chris crossed his arms leaning against the wall of the elevator. "We can't exactly walk in with a full arsenal."

"I get that, but I still feel vulnerable without something," Allison linked her hands together, trying to stop from fidgeting, or tracing the spots where she usually hid weapons.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" His words were sharp, like the edge of a dagger, but his tone was even.

Allison shook her head focusing her attention on a smudge just right of the opening. "Talk about what?"

"You know exactly what."

"There's nothing to talk about," Allison replied with a shrug. "It was war. I mean what more could I say about it?"

"You could talk about what happened over there, how you got hurt, or even what you did for few years."

"I've told you about it. We've talked every week for the last seven years," she countered, pursing her lips.

"Yes, about the weather, and if I'm taking care of myself. Or if I'd seen Isaac lately or heard from Lydia. In fact we would talk about anything and everything, except you."

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" She turned to face him, keeping her expression hard. It was the only way to keep from crying.

"Why did you leave like that? In the middle of the night, a note taped to the coffee pot? Don't you think as your father I deserved a little more than that?"

"I couldn't," she whispered.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," she screeched. "I could barely look myself in the mirror after what I did, let alone at you. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, even Isaac. I couldn't face any of you."

"Allison I don't blame you for what happened that night. You made a calculated risk, one any hunter in your position would have made."

"But I wasn't just a hunter Dad." She stopped sliding down the wall of the lift. "I was Danny's friend. And I stood there and watched as the arrow I shot, cut through his chest. I watched the color drain from his face as he bled out on the pavement."

He reached for her, but she pushed him back. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves. I came up with that. That was my choice. And I failed. I failed Danny, I failed the pack. I failed myself. So I had to leave, I had to get away from the girl who did that. And I thought I had, until I got hurt."

The elevator dinged, and Allison had just enough time to push herself up and wipe away her tears before the doors slid open. They moved down the hall and she focused on counting room numbers, calming herself once again.

Once they reached the door she moved to open it, but Chris' hand was on hers before she touched the handle, despite her brain telling her not to she looked at him. He seemed just as wrecked as she did. It was only a second longer before he pulled her into a fierce hug, and Allison melted into it. Letting all the pain and torment fade away, she became her father's little girl once again.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when she pulled back, she almost broke at the sad smile on her father's face.

"No matter what you think," he stated placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am proud of each and every choice you have ever made. Because you made them for yourself, and your mother would be proud too, in her own way."

"Thanks," she smiled with a sigh. "Now let's have a twisted family reunion."

Chris chuckled as he pushed the door open. As they entered, something felt off. It was too quiet for a hospital room. And that's when Allison realized why.

There were no machines in this room, beeping out the tell-tale signs of life. Then she saw there wasn't life in the room at all. Gerard was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said this was his room?" She looked back at the number on the door. "324?"

"This is the right room," he insisted moving further into the room. Allison watched him pull for the gun that was usually tucked at his back, but of course it wasn't there.

"Would they switch his room without telling you?"

Her dad looked like he wasn't listening as his gaze focused on papers spread across the bed. She followed him, glancing over his shoulder at what looked to be internet articles.

One on a paper Stiles wrote winning a grant, one about Lydia's mathematic research, a couple on the high school that featured heavily on the English department, Derek's surly features ever prominent through an annoyed smirk. And about a dozen more with snapshots of the whole pack, including a few from her time overseas.

"I don't get it," she shook her head, leafing through the papers. "What could Gerard possibly be doing with all this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked raising his brow to her.

Allison felt like it was a test. She could even see the glint in his eyes he used to get when he'd quiz her on things. She thought hard for a moment and then it hit her. "Know thy enemy."

"Gerard's been keeping tabs on all of you," he slammed the articles down with so much force Allison was grateful it was a bed. "If he's been doing this, that means he's still in the game, strategizing."

"Excuse me," they both turned at the voice behind them. An older nurse stood there a frown on her face. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Chris smiled at her. "We were here to visit my father. My daughter here hasn't seen him in quite some time. Can you tell me where he is?"

"Mr. Argent moved facilities this morning," the nurse explained.

Allison gave her a perplexed look, glancing to her father.

"Who authorized that?" Chris asked taking a step closer.

The nurse pulled out her clip board, rifling through pages. "Says here his son, signed him out."

"Well then you have a security breach, Ma'am. I'm Gerard's only living child and I most certainly did not sign him out."

The nurse paled before them looking rather nervous. "Let me go grab my supervisor."

She scurried from the room, and Allison grabbed the pages stuffing them into her purse. "Who would help Gerard get out of this place? It's not like he's of use to anyone."

"That is something I would be very interested in figuring out."

Angry didn't even begin to describe what she was feeling. In fact it was a good thing Stiles had left with Scott, because she planned to beat him with a tire iron when she saw him next. He just left her there, with nothing more than a quick text that he and Scott were 'checking up' on something. She knew good and well what that meant. The two of them were off on some slightly dangerous fact finding mission, leaving her with Lynn and Derek to keep her safe.

She didn't need protection from the supernatural world. She was a banshee for crying out loud, maybe she didn't have claws or teeth or a crossbow, but she could still take care of herself. Better than Stiles at times.

She had to get out of the house, her sister was trying to take her mind off of the boys going off without her, but it wasn't working. She just needed some time to herself. Derek hesitated, letting her go off into the Preserve by herself but she just rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Stiles would be a little agitated if I let his fiancée get mauled by a werewolf," Derek countered.

"Well if I see a werewolf I'll scream, and then you can come play hero," she patted her brother-in-law on the shoulder as she stalked past him.

Now she was wandering through the over grown weeds, the sound of leaves crunching softly below her feet. She remembered the last time she wandered these woods, headed in the opposite direction. When Peter's grip on her mind had been strong and controlling. She shuttered at the memory. It wasn't something she liked to dwell on; being so out of it she couldn't tell what was real or not. He tried to destroy her that year, nearly succeeding too. But she was stronger now, and had a little better control over her powers.

She shouldn't have gone so long without using them, she knew that. Could feel them itching at the back of her mind, just under the surface of things. But she tried to leave all things Beacon Hills behind her, except for Stiles of course. And her banshee powers were what tied her to this place the most.

She wasn't focusing on where she was going, just moving throughout the woods with no destination in mind. That's when she heard it, the rushed words of an argument just past the line of trees to her right. She moved as silently as she could, closer to the voices. She knew well enough that anyone having a conversation this deep in the woods couldn't be here by coincidence, neither was her happening upon them.

She couldn't make out the male's voice, but it was deep and jagged. He seemed aggravated.

"What are we gonna do, huh? With them poking around now?" She heard the sound of fist thudding against tree trunk. "They were never supposed to put the pieces together."

"And they still haven't," the other voice bit back, only this voice Lydia knew. She had spent many weeks back in high school coming to despise the very owner of said voice. But who could Malia be arguing with in the middle of the Preserve, and why?

"You're delusional," the guy seethed. "Your, stupid ex boy toy and his banshee bride to be were at our door step, literally."

"And I told you," Lydia could hear her get up, her voicing dropping slightly. "I took care of it."

"You sent them off on a goose chase," he countered. "They'll squeeze that for all they can, and then they'll be back. And we'll be screwed."

"You worry too much," her voice iced over, causing a shiver to travel Lydia's spine. "Stiles wants to believe that Jackson's behind all this. He never liked the guy. I'm just giving him the proper channel for his motivation."

"And if you're wrong?"

There was a pause and Lydia crept closer to get a view of the two. She stopped when she caught sight of Malia and the guy through a clump of branches, not daring to move closer.

"If I'm wrong," Malia stated with a smirk that reminded Lydia she was more Peter Hale's daughter than anything else. "I'll take care of it. I promise Sam."

She didn't know what they were talking about. Clearly she was missing some key information. But she had the gist of things. Malia knew about the attacks, maybe she wasn't directly involved, but she was part of it enough for Lydia to want to rip her eyes out. She had to get back to Derek's and call Stiles, but as soon as she moved to turn back the way she came, she collided with the solid frame of someone.

"Well, well, Lydia Martin, as I live and breathe." If Malia's tone could chill her spine the voice before her froze her to the core. She looked up meeting Peter's eyes. "It's been a while."

"Been busy you know? School, life, not being stalked by a psycho werewolf," Lydia quipped, feeling around a limb from the tree behind her. Instead she fell back into another, his arms like a vice grip.

"Looks like you were wrong Malia," Sam called over his shoulder, as Lydia struggled against him, using any strength she could muster to get him to let go. "And she's feisty."

Malia finally made her way to the group, glaring daggers into Lydia.

"Well I can't wait to be proven right again," Lydia remarked still pulling away from the grip on her arm. "Stiles thought you were so innocent. I guess with that as a father you can't be completely blamed."

"You think you know what's going on, but you don't," Malia moved in front of her, but her eyes were trained on Lydia's captor. "Let go of her Sam."

Sam looked confused tossing a glance at Peter, who motioned from him to do so. The hand on Lydia's arm loosened, and she yanked herself away, stumbling.

"So what now you let me go?" Lydia didn't focus on any of them for too long, she knew the second she did she'd be screwed. "Just like that?"

Malia was the first to move closer, bridging the gap between them, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips. "You know we can't do that."

She weighed her options. At best she was dealing with a werewolf, a were-coyote, and a human, but she suspected this Sam guy was another shifter, most likely also the father of Malia's young children as well. There was no way she'd out run them, even if she hadn't but on her best platforms that morning.

"I can scream," Lydia noted trying to keep her voice calm and level. "And the second I do the entire pack will be out looking for me. Derek's not far as it is."

She caught Peter's smile out of the corner of her eye, much like the wolf he was. "Oh sweetheart, we wouldn't dream of keeping a banshee from screaming, but there is a time and a place for that."

She gave him a puzzled look, not sure what he meant. And in that split second she focused all her attention on Peter, Malia was able to grab a rock and knock her out.

They'd been tailing Jackson for over an hour now, and they still weren't any closer getting anything on him. In fact, Scott realized the only thing they had figured out about Jackson was he was just as boring as he'd been in high school.

"Are you aware that Jackson most likely knows we're following him?" he asked turning to look at Stiles.

"Yep," the brunette replied, the extra pop on the end of his word reminding Scott how much things really hadn't changed.

"Okay, so if Jackson knows we're following him, how is he going to lead us to anything important?"

Stiles groaned tearing his gaze away from the building Jackson had disappeared into like five minutes ago. "Because Jackson may know we're on to him, but if he is involved in things he can't just ignore phone calls, meetings. Because whoever's in charge wouldn't like that. If Jackson is a part of the pack that's been attacking town, he has to at least answer to his alpha."

"So you're hoping we just happen to overhear a phone call with said alpha, even though Jackson knows we're on to him?"

"Well not we, you," he pointed to Scott with a smirk. "What you're the alpha werewolf."

"And what if their pack is communicating via text, so others can't listen in on all their plans?'

"Huh," Stiles stopped looking out the window. "That my friend is a good point."

Scott nodded expecting Stiles to begin coming up with a new strategy, but his friend swung his door open, grabbing at the metal bat wedged between the seats. Scott gave him a confused look.

"What?" Stiles replied jumping from the jeep. "We want Jackson to talk, I'm gonna get him to talk."

Scott thought he was kidding, until he watched his friend stroll up to Jackson's Porsche, bat poised to swing.

"Damn it," Scott growled hopping from the car. He could hear Stiles' voice crisp and clear, even if he wasn't speaking any louder than a whisper.

"Come on Jackson, either come out or my bat connects with your side mirror," Stiles murmured, grip tightening on the bat.

It worked, because a few seconds later, Jackson emerged from the doors, fury written all over his face. His eyes fixed on Stiles, and it only took Scott a moment to get in between them.

"I'm gonna tear your friends throat out, McCall," Jackson growled, the veins in his neck boiling just beneath the surface.

"You seem tense Jackson," Stiles quipped, moving the bat closer to the car. "I haven't even touched it yet."

Jackson made a move to lunge but Scott held him in place, looking over his shoulder to Stiles. "Cool it a second."

Stiles shrugged, leaning against the car door, just to piss the beta off more.

"What the hell do you two want?" Jackson spat pulling back from Scott. "Didn't you harass me enough this morning?"

"Well now I have a few more questions for you," Scott replied with a smirk. "And you can either answer them, or Stiles might take some pent up aggression out on your paint job."

Jackson still fumed but nodded for him to continue.

"Heard you had an argument the other day, at the cemetery," Scott began, taking little notes on all of Jackson's movements. If the man was going to lie to him, Scott swore he'd pick up on it before the words left his mouth. "Care to share what that was regarding?"

"And why is a conversation I had in private any of your business?"

"Because when you throw words like alpha and retribution around someone notices," Stiles interjected resting the end of the bat on his knee. "So exactly who are you getting payback on?"

"Well if your little spies were actually good at their job, then they would have heard me tell the guy I wasn't interested in his mission," Jackson huffed locking eyes with Scott. "He's part of a pack I was associated with in London. Their alpha was killed a couple months back."

"What's that got to do with you?" Scott asked, measuring the rise and fall of Jackson's heartbeat.

Jackson's smirk turned sour. "I left the pack before their alpha was killed. Lucas thinks I owe them, and I should help take down the new alpha."

"And what, the idea of taking someone down isn't appealing to you?" Stiles' sarcasm rang harder than usual, and Jackson was fighting every instinct not to bash his head in.

"Look I'm not interested in pack mentalities. I wasn't a part of Derek's, and I don't want to be a part of this one. I told Lucas he was on his own. Satisfied?"

Scott stared at him for a long while. Everything he said seemed to be truth, but he was holding something back, Scott could feel it as easy as he could feel the wind.

"Come on Stiles," Scott said, pulling his friend from the car. "We're done here."

It took a bit of persuasion, but finally he got Stiles to the jeep, feeling Jackson's eyes on them the whole time. Once they were in and driving away Stiles turned to him.

"Was he lying?" Stiles asked sliding a glance over to Scott.

"No."

"Was he being completely honest?"

"No."

"Perfect." Stiles focused back on the road, and Scott prepared for one of his 'we'll figure this out' speeches. But when he looked over to Stiles he saw it, a pain etching onto his friend's features.

"Stiles what's wrong?" It was instinct that grabbed the wheel steadying it, as Stiles slammed the brake to the floor. They managed to miss the parked cars, as they screeched to a stop. "Stiles?!"

He gulped, and Scott watched as he tried to calm himself. "Something's wrong?"

"What, you were fine a few minutes ago. What's wrong?"

Stiles shook his head with a staggered breath. "Not me, Lydia. Something's wrong with her."


	10. Does it Almost Feel Like You've Been

**AN: Here we go guys, a little chapter summary for you here. **

**So now are heroes our in the thick of things. Lydia's missing, and Peter's up to his old tricks. It's up to the pack to play to their strengths to save their friend, and stop some old foes in the process.**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

Chapter Ten- Does it Almost Feel Like You've Been Here Before?

"I seriously cannot believe you right now," Stiles seethed. "You just let her leave by herself?"

Derek was trying to stay calm, and remember that his soon to be brother-in-law was just upset. But Stiles was grating on his last nerve. "What would you have had me do? Tie her to the porch? In case you've forgotten, Lydia doesn't take direction from anyone."

"You could have gone with her. I mean seriously now many deaths have happened in these woods. You didn't think she may be needed some back up?"

Lynn came between them setting a hand on both of their shoulders until they calmed a little. "Stiles I get that you are upset right now, I am too. But you know this isn't Derek's fault."

He nodded settling back on the barstool. Derek took the opportunity to pull Lynn closer kissing her forehead. "She didn't even scream. If there was something after her she would have screamed, right?"

Cora and Isaac were out searching the woods to pick up any scent of Lydia's, while Scott went to meet up with Allison and her father over Gerard. Lydia had been out for a simple walk, but that was hours ago. None of them had heard from her all afternoon. Derek hadn't thought anything of it until Stiles came rushing in, complete distress on his features.

"What if she couldn't?" Lynn shrugged with a sigh. He saw her trying to hold it together. "What if she got grabbed before she could?"

"By who?" Derek asked as the back door swung open. Cora came in with a look of hesitation on her face. "Where's Isaac?"

"He went to go meet up with Scott and Allison, tell them what we found," She said, and Derek watched her eyes train on the floor. Whatever they found couldn't be good then.

"Just tell me what you found," Stiles stood moving closer to her. "Is she, did you find her at all?"

She shook her head finally meeting Stiles eyes. "Just her scent, it was strongest off in the east corner of the Preserve."

"Then what?" Stiles' heartbeat thudded louder than normal, and Derek had to wonder how the man wasn't crawling out of his own skin. "I mean she couldn't have disappeared."

"She didn't," Cora grabbed him by the shoulder leading him to a chair. Somehow his sister could get Stiles to calm down in ways the rest of them couldn't, except Scott and Lydia.  
"If she didn't vanish what happened?"

"Isaac caught it first," she began looking over to Derek with sadness to her eyes. "Three other scents along with Lydia's. A male's we couldn't identify, it seemed to mingle with hers the most. Possibly he grabbed and carried her out."

"You said three," Derek noted taking a breath. "Who were the other two?"

"Malia, Isaac said he was sure of it," she paused biting her lip. "And Peter."

Derek saw the flair first, Stiles rising from the table and he had to leap past the girls to grab his arm.

"Let me go Derek," Stiles gritted out trying to yank his arm free. He met Derek's eyes with a blazing fire.

But Derek held him in place. "What are you gonna do Stiles, huh? You don't know where they are, or how to find them. I bet Peter found a way to cover their scent too."

"I can start somewhere," he nearly growled and Derek loosened his grip, but didn't let go. "Peter has her, which means he's gonna use her for something, we both know that."

"And I promise you we will figure it out and get her back," Derek lowered his voice trying to stay levelheaded. Not a strong suit when dealing with his uncle. "But running off without a plan isn't good for anyone, especially Lydia."

Stiles nodded, and he felt like that was enough of a reason to let his arm drop. It'd been too long since they all faced something as eminent as the life of one of their own hanging in the balance.

"What do you suggest then?" Stiles stepped back crossing his arms.

"You're the plan maker remember?" Derek shrugged. "You make the plan, and I'll personally tear Peter's head from his body."

Stiles smirked sticking out his hand. "Deal."

Derek shook it, and watched Lynn roll her eyes. He didn't like the idea of having to kill his uncle either, but sometimes the things we aren't comfortable with are the only way to handle it. He just hoped they could figure out what Peter's plan was before it was too late to stop him.

It hurt too much to move. She realized that first when she tried to bring her hands to her head and check the bump. But her hands were bound at her sides; with a thick rough cord that dug in deeper the more she tried to move. Lydia felt panic sweep through her, but she tried to push it away. If Peter hadn't killed her yet, he wouldn't do it until he got whatever he wanted from her. So she had time to find a way out, or at least a way to get a message to the pack.

She thought about screaming. It really was the fastest way to get to them, but it also had the biggest risk of backfiring. If they didn't get here in enough time, she would surely be killed, and she couldn't do that to Stiles.

She turned her head when she heard the clicking of heeled boots on the wooden stairs. Malia stared at her with a smirk.

"If you're supposed to keep me company," Lydia spoke managing a small hair toss. "I'd much sooner talk to the rodents who no doubt occupy this dump."

"Always so aggressive, even when you've been backed in a corner," Malia moved closer sliding a chair in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Lydia smiled adding a glare. "About what? Hair and makeup tips? Or maybe we could discuss how you and your deranged sperm donor of a father have me bound in a dirty basement."

Lydia struggled against her restraints again, but of course they didn't budge. Malia's smirk fell as she leaned back in the chair. "I know you think I hate you, Lydia, but I don't. In fact I kinda envy you."

"How nice, maybe we can become bff's and braid each other's hair?" she sighed. "Forgive me for not appreciating the Misery-esque vibe we have here. But if you actually wanted to show me you aren't as crazy as Peter, you'd let me go. Or at least tell Scott and the other's where I am. Which is where exactly?"

"My father's basement," Malia replied. "Don't worry he's out of town on business for the next couple of days. But in all seriousness, I truly envy you."

"I'll bite, what for?"

Malia shrugged a sad look crossing her face. "You have your whole family Lydia. Your mom, dad, even your sister. You even have Stiles' family. And the pack, which is like a third family of its own piled on top there."

"Yes I have one big happy family," Lydia hissed annoyed at Malia already. "What's your point?"

"That's my point Lydia," Malia leaned in only a few inches from her face. "You have everything I don't, a huge support system. I would literally kill for a fraction of that."

"So this is all about your mom and your sister?"

Malia opened her mouth to speak again but another set of footsteps padded down the stairs, cutting her off.

"I thought I specified not to come down here and reveal the whole plan to her," Peter looked over to Lydia with a smile. "The less she knows the less chance she has of trying to stop us."

"You said the plan was foolproof," Malia growled, raising a brow to him. "That nothing could or would get in the way of things."

"No," he insisted, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I said 'if all goes according to plan that nothing would get in the way of things'. But telling one of the smartest pack members our endgame would not be going according to plan."

"Oh what you don't trust me? That hurts," Lydia replied smirking at him. "Maybe you're plan isn't so great if you think a girl tied to a support beam could unhinge the whole thing."

Peter chuckled kneeling in front of her. "But we both know you're not just any girl, Lydia. You're the queen of the pack. And I'm not about to tell my master plan to one of the only two people who actually has a chance of stopping it."

He pulled a roll of duct tape from behind him ripping off a piece. Before Lydia could even fight, it was covering her lips.

"Terribly sorry to do that," Peter said running a hand down her cheek. He was lucky he had covered her mouth, because she would have bit him. "Still can't have you calling the pack yet."

He stood to move away but Malia caught his arm. "What about our guest, I don't trust him to hold up his end of the deal."

"And you're smart not to," Peter replied eyeing the ceiling. "Hunters can't be trusted, but then again neither can I. He'll do his part, and before tomorrow is over everything will be done."

Malia looked doubtful, but Peter placed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry so much."

He left the same way he came, but Malia lingered glancing back at Lydia. She tried to plead with the coyote to let her go, to go to Stiles or Scott, but Lydia wasn't a telepath and even if she was, there was no guarantee she could get Malia to ever help her. She had to trust that the others knew she was missing, and that they could undo Peter's plans before they were complete.

Allison studied the article again trying to piece things together in her mind. Scott had another one, his eyes scanning over the words over and over again.

"I don't think it's gonna change," she said tossing hers down rubbing her neck. "They're just random news stories."

"If Gerard is working with Peter and Malia, the reason is in here," he replied passing another paper to Isaac. "We have to figure out what it is."

Isaac glanced at her with a shrug, looking over the papers in his hand. It was odd how much they could say to each other without any words at all. But she knew he was thinking what she was. That maybe their friend was grasping at straws.

Gerard was smart. He wouldn't leave a vital clue behind, unless he wanted it there. They were meant to find these, to play a role in their twisted game.

"I think I might have found something," her father's voice cut into her thoughts and she turned to face him. He was holding one of the papers from the wastebasket of Gerard's room. It was covered in thick black goo, most of the words illegible.

Scott had already moved to his side, study over his shoulder. "It's an article from the London Navigator's site. What does this have to do with the rest of this?"

"Maybe more than you think," Allison had set her stack down, as she leaned against the other side of the desk. "This one wasn't in view like the others. And he used it to wipe away the goo, tossed it. Maybe this can help us."

"It's an article about a murder, in a nature reserve," Scott pointed out with a sigh. "How is that going to help us find out why Peter has Lydia?"

"Maybe it has more to do with how Peter has Lydia," Chris noted leaning back a little. "This article says that 'local man, Whedon Davis, was found in the reserve with his head nearly severed from his body. Police have no leads on the type of weapon used, but sources say the wounds resembled that of animal claws'."

"Animal, like a wolf?" Isaac asked. Allison hadn't noticed he was standing until he was next to her.

"I'd venture to guess werewolf," Chris replied, glancing at them out of the corner of his eye. "I've heard of this guy. He had a large pack in the London area, took in omegas to keep them from attacking humans. Decent enough, for a werewolf."

They all shot him a look and he sighed. "You know what I mean."

"So what? Peter kills this alpha, and then comes home for vengeance?" Allison shook her head, as she bit her cheek nervously. "How's Gerard fit into that?"

"Maybe he figured it out? Blackmailed Peter for something?" Isaac ventured his hand ghosting closer to hers. Allison let a small smile slide to him.

Scott was shaking his head. "But if Peter's an alpha, why not just kill Gerard? There would be no reason to deal with him… unless."

"Unless, he had something Peter wanted," Chris finished, running a hand across his face. "So we need to figure out what Gerard could possibly know that would make him an asset to Peter's cause."

"I know where we should start," Allison looked at Scott, and felt Isaac straighten beside her. "If Peter killed an alpha in London, you know what that means."

"All roads lead back to Jackson," Scott growled. "He's not gonna talk to me again. Twice was pushing it. If I go in after him again, he's gonna see it as a challenge. And that won't end well for either of us."

"Well I wouldn't mind going after him." Isaac smirked looking to Allison. "Want to be my back up?"

She rolled her eyes, but pulled a blade from her back pocket, twirling it effortlessly. "Please, if anyone here is back up it's you."

She could almost feel her father and Scott roll their eyes, before Scott spoke again. "If you two could flirt while you question Jackson that would be more helpful."

She shot him a glare as she pulled Isaac along with her out the door.

"You think Jackson will be up for conversation?" Isaac asked when the elevator doors closed before them.

"Not likely," she still had the dagger in her hand, watching the glint of light off the side. "Then again, I don't plan on asking very nicely."


	11. The Terrifying Rarity of Truth

**AN**: HERE IT IS CHAPTER ELEVEN! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me, please let me know in the comments and stay tuned for a sequel one-shot once this is all posted.

Chapter Eleven- The Terrifying Rarity of Truth

Derek would probably kill him later for the mess he made of the library, but Stiles couldn't sit there any longer. He had to figure out what Peter wanted with Lydia. Even if it meant he spent all night holed up in the small room pouring over every text the pack had managed to obtain the last few years.

He glanced at his watch then squinted to make sure he'd read it right. Six in the morning, which meant Lydia, had been missing for just over twelve hours now. He couldn't let himself process what she might be going through. The second he did he knew there was no turning it off. He had to push it aside; otherwise he'd never be able to help her.

He heard the door behind him push open, the smell of eggs and bacon with it.

"Thought you might be hungry." Melissa's voice spoke up coming to sit in the chair behind the desk. She set the plate down, mindful of his piles. "Any progress?"

"Not really," he managed coughing away the catch in his throat. "When did you get here? Is dad here too?"

She shook her head pulling a book in front of her and leafing through it. "John had to get to the station. I came because Scott wanted us to know about Lydia. Your dad said he'd do some checking into recent building purchases. Maybe figure out where Peter's hiding."

He nodded, keeping his head down. "Did Isaac and Allison call with an update about Jackson?"

"Not yet," she replied pursing her lips. "Stiles, you need to eat something. Or sit, take a nap anything. Come back to this with fresh eyes."

"I can't," he mumbled and he could feel it, the heat of his tears threating to fall. "I can't leave this room until I find out what he wants with her, and how I can get her back safely."

"This is not your fault Stiles," she stood moving closer to him. He almost backed away out of her reach, but he couldn't figure out how to move. Melissa placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling him from the table top, and leading him to the leather couch in the corner.

Only Derek would have a sleek leather couch in his library. It looked so out of place with the desk and book lined shelves. He almost laughed at how crazy he felt. Focusing on the details of a couch when everything seemed to be crumbling.

"I can't," his breathing was starting to labor, at he was losing focus. He knew what was going on. He'd had enough panic attacks over the years to recognize one. He knew how to calm himself down, but that usually involved thinking of Lydia, and he couldn't do that right now.

"Stiles I need you to breathe, okay. You won't be any good to Lydia if you can't bring yourself out of this." He could hear Melissa's voice, but the blood rushing in his ears made it sound foreign and distant. But he still heard her and focused, soon his breathing returned to normal and he calmed a little.

They sat there for a long time, Stiles cradling his head in his hands while Melissa rubbed his back gently. He remembered once when he was younger, just after his mother died, she did the same thing. He'd been crying, when the doctor's ushered him out of the room, Even at eight he knew that wasn't a good sign. So he sat in the small waiting room, as his first ever panic attack hit. It was the worst feeling he could have ever imagined and he couldn't get it to stop. Then, like she appeared out of nowhere, Scott's mom sat beside him, rubbing his back and whispering to him. He wouldn't be able to tell you what she said, but whatever it was, it had calmed him down enough until his father got there.

Finally Stiles looked up meeting her eyes. She smiled at him moving her hand to his cheek. "You okay now kiddo?"

"Well, I don't feel like my chest is about to cave in," he joked taking a deep breath. "I can't lose her, not after everything."

"You won't," she replied her voice more sure than his. "If there is anyone in this world who can find her and get her back safely, it's you."

He hadn't meant too, but before could stop himself he was pulling her in to a hug. She held him close, cradling his head to her shoulder. It was moments like this, when everything seemed so hopeless, that he missed his mom the most. But sitting there with Melissa he was reminded that just because his mom was gone, didn't mean he didn't have someone to fill that space.

"Thanks Mom," he whispered, and he felt her smile in spite of the situation, and maybe for longer than he'd admit, his did as well.

They were out all night and most of the morning, and they still had no sign of Jackson anywhere. Scott had called them a little while ago, and told them to give the search a rest for now. Allison was grateful. She wanted to find Lydia more than anything, but neither of them would be of any use right now. Not when she felt so tired she could fall back on Isaac and sleep for at least fifteen hours straight.

They moved further into the apartment, as she peeked into rooms, looking for her father. Isaac walked behind her, gliding a hand over anything in could touch. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking, actually ached to do it, but she kept silent.

"Note," he said, and she turned to see him pointing at a piece of paper on the hall table.  
She read it quickly. Sighing with a smile. "Says he had to go see the administrators about Gerard's disappearance. Might be gone all afternoon."

"You think he'd mind if I crashed on your couch for the next couple of hours?" Isaac joked but didn't make a move towards the living room.

"I think out of any of us, you'd be the last one he'd get upset with," she replied as she walked off to her room, Isaac still following. He stopped at the door though, leaning against its frame.

"Can I ask you something?" she sat at the edge of the bed, biting her lip.

"Of course," he replied with little hesitation it surprised her. The boy she once knew wasn't always so confident.

"Why did you stay in touch with my dad? I mean what did you get out of it?" she fidgeted with her hands trying to slow the rhythm of her heart. She bet he could hear it strumming faster and faster with every second.

He moved quickly kneeling before her, as he placed a hand over hers. She smiled remembering another time he steadied her like this. She looked at him and Isaac's half smile made her stomach flutter.

"I needed to keep an eye on him," he replied. "After everything that went down senior year, I knew you'd never come home if something happened to him."

"So you gave up every other Saturday for the last seven years to keep an eye on him for me?" she couldn't help the skepticism in her voice, but her heart hurt when his face fell. "I just mean you could have done anything with your time. You could have moved on."

He shook his head, moving a hand to her cheek. "There was never a time when I could have moved on from you."

He leaned in, and a sliver of her wanted to pull back. She was terrified of hurting him, of tearing him apart. But as their lips met she melted into him, and the sliver bleeped out of existence. She didn't get it back then. She had been so sure that leaving would be best for everyone, to keep them from her. But all she really did was keep away the people who could have helped her heal. Like Isaac, her tether to everything that kept her humanity intact, who could pull her back from the darkness.

When they parted Isaac's smile had grown and she couldn't help but match it.

"I knew," he whispered at her ear, kissing her hair.

"Knew what?" She leaned back on the bed, pulling him with her.

He lied down next to her his arm balanced so he was still above her. "That we'd get back here. No matter how long you were gone, I knew that one day, one day I would get to kiss you like that again."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," she replied taking his other hand and lacing them together. "But I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

"Good," he kissed her once more before settling down on the bed. "Now let's get some sleep, before we're needed. Scott will have my head if you're not well rested."

She shot him a mocking glare, before she moved closer, nestling into his side. She fell asleep faster than she had in nearly a decade, and she knew she had Isaac to thank for that.

Night had faded into midmorning by the time Lydia stirred. But it wasn't the light that woke her. It was her name, whispered over and over again. The voice had a familiar cadence that she tried to decipher, but her head was too clouded with sleep to focus. Her head hurt, and it took a couple seconds to remember why. Everything snapped it to focus as the memories of yesterday came rushing back, and the person before her became clearer.

She fought at her restraints, rubbing her lips raw to break through the duct tape.

"Lydia calm down," Jackson reached out to soothe her. His mistake as the wedge of her shoe connected with his shin, knocking him off balance. "Damn it Lydia, I'm trying to help you."

She glared at him, hoping by some miracle she'd developed the ability to kill with her mind over night. No such luck given the smirk on his face.

"Look I want to take the tape off," he knelt again, this time out of her reach. "But if you scream, well it won't be good for either of us. Promise you won't?"

She nodded, knowing there was no way a scream right now would benefit anyone. He leaned in closer, pulling the tape from her mouth. She took a few deep breaths before he pulled out a bottle offering her a drink.

"No thanks. Who knows what you put in that," she spat turning her head form him.

"Why would we go through the trouble of taking you, just to poison you in a basement?" he questioned raising a brow.

"I don't try to understand the minds of psychos," Lydia threw her shoulders back, sitting as tall as she could. "And since no one's been kind enough to tell me why I've been invited here, I think it's best not to take anything offered to me."

"You pick up that wit from being with Stiles for so long?" Jackson rocked back on the balls of his feet, settling himself to the ground. "How did that come about anyway?"

She side eyed him with an eye roll. "If you think I'm gonna discuss my personal life with you you're wrong."

He seemed unfazed by her hostility and continued. "Did you two start dating before or after your pack killed my best friend?"

Her face fell when memories of that night crashed into her mind, but at least she knew now how Peter got to him. How the boy she saved by loving him would team up with the man who nearly killed her.

"Whatever Peter told you about that night, you only heard part of the story," she met his eyes. "And not even a very reliable part."

"I know what happened that night," Jackson hissed moving to sit in the chair. "Coroner's report said he bleed out from an arrow to the chest. Allison shot him. Your best friend killed mine."

"And why do you think she did that Jackson? You think Allison would really want to hurt anyone, especially Danny?" She could feel the anger boiling in her. Sick of the guilt over that night, burrowing its way through the whole pack. "Who do you think instigated that whole thing? You're siding with Peter, but he's the reason Danny's dead. He's the reason there was barely a body left for his parents to bury. Allison took a risk, but Peter? He made a choice. And because of that choice, Danny is gone."

"Not for long." As soon as the words left his mouth his face changed. Lydia could tell he hadn't meant to say it.

"What do you mean?" she asked but he was grabbing the roll of duct tape again, moving closer to her. "No Jackson stop, please just tell me what's going on."

She struggled away from him, but his strength greatly outweighed hers and a fresh piece of tape was on her lips in seconds. He threw the roll across the room, stomping his way out of the basement.

She regretted not screaming, even if Peter had done something to her. It wouldn't have matter if she could keep him from whatever plan he was cooking up. She could have stopped whatever was coming. The message came back to her now, the one that faded from the paper back at the apartment. She couldn't help but feel like this was the undoing that her powers warned her about. She had to keep Peter from doing this, even if she wasn't sure what exactly he was doing. But first she had to find a way to warn the others.

Scott and Derek had been working with Jess for the better part of an hour. He had to admit the kid was picking things up a lot easier than he had all those years ago. He still had a ways to go, but he was at least partially changing back and forth now.

He felt calmer out here, working with Jess. This was what he'd been meant to do for years. He wasn't the researcher like Stiles, or the compass, like Lydia, and he certainly wasn't a strategist like Allison. But here giving encouragement, and moral strength. This is where he excelled as an alpha.

But he could still feel it. The tension each of them was holding in. It flooded through them, passing from one to another. They were all worried about Lydia, she wasn't just their friend, but she was a part of the pack, just as important as any werewolf, or human member. He wouldn't let Peter get away with this. He didn't care what play the older Hale was making, but he sure as hell wouldn't let it end with a loss of anyone from his pack.

He glanced over to the porch; Lynn was standing watching them with a smile on her face. Once she saw him it dropped and a look of guilt crossed her face.

"I'll be back," he nodded to Derek. "Why don't you show him one of your 'completely pointless in an actual fight' flips."

Derek glared at him, but he could see his friend smile before he turned away.

"Hey," he said, coming to stand next to her. "Where are my mom and the girls?"

She turned to face him leaning against a beam. "Melissa said she wanted to get them home and fed. She told me to let you know if you need her, she can get a sitter quick and come straight back."

"It's probably best they went home," He replied taking a deep breath. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came over, keep you out of the cross fire."

"Thanks," she shook her head as she stood up taller. "But I made a promise to always stand next to Derek, no matter what crazy relatives come out of the wood work."

She turned back to the guys, the same smile crept back to her face. "I thought he'd never get to do this, you know? Share everything his mother taught him about being a werewolf."

"He taught it to me way back when," Scott shrugged, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey, come on. I'm not that bad."

"You know what mean. When we found out we couldn't have kids, I knew it hit Derek just as bad," she took a deep breath, wiping away the tears. "He wanted so bad to pass on everything to his child. To have someone to carry on the legacy of the Hale family. I even thought I could lose him over it."

"Derek would never leave you, Lynn. You know that."

"I know, but you wouldn't understand, couldn't understand, that feeling when the doctor told us," She shook her head, and he suspected she was shaking away a memory or two. "But now we have Jess, and it's not the same, but I look at Derek and him, and I know it was meant to be. We were meant to have him, and maybe he was even meant to get the bite. Does that make me sound terrible?"

"No it doesn't," She didn't see Derek creep up behind her, but Scott did and smiled when he wrapped his arms around his wife. She turned her head slightly resting it on his shoulder. "It's kinda poetic, in a way."

Scott excused himself, moving into the house. Cora was rounding a corner when he entered the living room.

"Hey," he greeted reaching out to take her hand. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Well technically it's only been one," she countered, but grinned at him. "Argent called, he can confirm it was Peter who took Gerard from the hospital. Allison and Isaac are still over there. They're stocking up on weapons and supplies."

"I'm not even surprised, they're working together," He sighed, sinking into the arm chair, Cora rolled her eyes, taking a seat on his lap.

She ran her hand across his scalp, and he smiled up at her.

"We will figure this out," she said, placing a peck to his cheek. "And once we do, and we get Lydia back, you are taking a vacation and sleeping for a week."

"Okay," he agreed with a smile. "On one condition though."

"What's that?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"You come with me," he pulled her to him kissing her deeply. And that's how they stayed for a while, pressed to each other, kissing and running hands across arms. Until Cora pulled back breathless.

"Are you sure?" she kept her eyes trained on his. And he could tell she was trying to tell if he was lying. "I mean if we go away together, well everyone's gonna know."

"Know what?" he teased bumping his nose to hers.

"Scott, I'm serious. I thought we weren't ready to let everyone know," she gestured to the back of the house. "I mean Derek would be furious, and I would kinda miss you if he tried to kill you."

"First, I could totally take Derek, if I chose to fight him. Second, he already knows, and has threatened me if I hurt you," he shifted them in the chair so she was perched on the arm, but facing him. "And third, I'm not gonna hide how I feel about you anymore, plus my mother would finally stop trying to set me up with the young nurses and the hospital. It would actually relieve a lot of uncomfortable conversations."

"So we're doing this?" She looked at him with a skeptical scowl, but shrugged. "Does that mean we can finally move in together? Because my lease is up next week."

He grinned up at her like an idiot. And probably would have pulled her closer to him, if the door to the library hadn't burst open, Stiles all but falling as he caught sight of them, turning on a heel.

"Scott," he rushed to the front of them. Stopping for a second at the state they we're seated in. "Okay, we can talk about you're official status later. But I figured it out."

"Wait you did?" Scott stood looking confused; Cora was already off the chair headed towards the backyard to get Derek. "You know where they're keeping her?"

"Not yet, but I know what Peter's plan is, why he needed Gerard, even Jackson. It all makes sense," Stiles took the book from under his arm, flipping through it, until he found what he was looking for.

Scott didn't know what to make of it. He reread the paragraph three times before Cora returned with the others. And he still wasn't sure. "Stiles, this seems like a really elaborate plan. I mean if Peter was planning something like this. He'd need like a hundred contingency plans."

"And if anyone could pull the right strings to do it, it's him." He could see the plea in Stiles' eyes. He knew Stiles well enough to know his friend wouldn't act sure unless he was. And they all had been on the receiving end of one of his vibes at one time or another.

"We're a little lost over here. You two mind filling us in?" Derek asked, and Scott handed him the book, waiting for the former alpha to finish. "You think this is what Peter's trying to do?"

Stiles nodded looking back to Scott. He could feel the pain emanating from his friend. "And if so then we only have until sunrise to stop it."

"What is it?" Cora asked looking to all of them, before settling on Scott.

Scott sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, tightly. "It's a resurrection ritual."


	12. It Ends Tonight

**AN: **HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I must love you guys.

Chapter Twelve- It Ends Tonight

They were in a frenzy, Lydia could hear the constant shuffle above her. No one had been down to check on her since Jackson this morning, and now it had to be well after five. Whatever they were planning, she knew things were going down tonight. But the pack hadn't found her yet. She suspected something magical was at work there. It was the only way they would have been able to mask all their scents from the others. That's when she decided it was time to truly test her powers.

It was a long shot and she knew it. But that didn't mean she couldn't try. The whole mantra of their pack was to try things even when everything looked bleak. So Lydia concentrated. She focused harder than she had even done before.

She tried to recall everything she felt when she would wail. How the sensation battled between ice cold and fiery heat. Or the way it would build, starting down in her stomach and crawling its way out of her.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips under the tape. With one last breath out she squared her shoulders and let loose a silent scream.

It resonated through her skull, making it harder to stay focused, but she didn't stop. She couldn't yet. She had to give someone enough time to hear it. But she was losing control over it, and she couldn't help but fear maybe someone else could hear.

When the door creaked open above her head, she only had a few seconds to cut off her attempts before Sam was before her, Jackson following close behind.

"Oh look she's been crying," he mocked stepping closer, but Jackson grabbed his shoulder yanking him back.

Sam shot him an aggravated look, before Jackson replied. "Move closer if you want, it's your shins not mine."

"How are we supposed to untie her and take her to that stupid tree if I can't step closer?"

Lydia rolled her eyes seething as best as she could, but his words stuck with her. The nemeton, it always had to be there, didn't it. Seemed like nothing could happen in this town without first passing by there. She watched as Jackson stepped around her, and felt his hands at the binding for her wrists.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be," he whispered to her, but Lydia wasn't paying any attention to him now. She had to try again, especially now that they were moving her.  
She put as much effort in as she could, and the echo was harsher this time. The pain so strong she blacked out.

He had been fine. One minute he was talking with Scott and Isaac about the ritual, there were still too many things they couldn't comprehend about it. Then the next he was grabbing his head in agonizing pain. Though he could have gotten past that throbbing of his brain, the frost that seemed to climb his spine, and the flames that burned him from the inside out, but then the scream, the ear piercing, wail that he was all too familiar with boomed through his head. It took all his strength not to pass out. Or maybe a little of his and a lot of Scott's strong arms holding him up right. It only last a few seconds, a minute at most, then the feelings fled and Stiles found himself gasping for breath.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Isaac asked, concern flooding his voice. "You looked like you were being tortured."

"You didn't hear that?" Stiles replied looking over at Scott.

The wolves shook their heads, eyeing him carefully. Scott maneuvered him to lean on the edge of the desk, as he stood in front of him. "What did you hear?"

"Lydia," Stiles croaked rubbing at his temples. "It was like she was wailing and I had the volume turned on high."

He watched Scott nod to Isaac, and the beta made his way to the exit. His friend still waited a while before he spoke again. "What do you mean? You think you heard Lydia?"

"No," he met Scott's eyes, trying to calm himself again. "I don't think I heard her. I know I did. Scott she needs us to find her."

"We've been trying. I got Derek and Jess out right now."

"It's not good enough," his voice rose higher than he meant it too, instantly guilty at the look Scott gave him. "Sorry, I just. I promised her I wouldn't let this place take her down. And I feel like I'm failing her. We need to get her away from Peter before he can do this ritual. I mean yea I can't read half this crap, but some of the few words I can make out are 'banshee powers'. He needs her alive for the ritual, but not after."

"I swear to you we will find her," Scott placed a hand to his shoulder. "But in the meantime, I'm a little concerned with why only you would hear her scream. It's not like she's ever ben selective before."

"It was more than that though. It was like my entire head was about to explode," Stiles moved back away looking back over the books. "Kinda like that feeling you get when you scream to yourself, only magnified by a…"

He trailed off as the gears in his head spun faster and faster.

"I know what she did," he took in Scott's confused look but just waved him off as he continued. "Haven't you ever gotten so frustrated you wanted to scream but couldn't?"

"Yea so?"

"So Lydia couldn't scream out loud, probably because of Peter and the others. So she screamed in her head, that's why it threw me off."

"Okay, that weirdly makes some sense," Scott noted with a slow nod. "But why couldn't we hear it? Why just you?"

"Well Lydia and I have always been connected. The tether thing, after the sacrifices. It was probably like a direct line into my head," he smiled a little. "I know where we'll find her."

"Wait what, how?"

"It was a flash," he shook his head trying to clear away the hazy pain. "But I know it was from Lydia, I just do."

"Okay," Scott looked at him with all the trust in the world. "Where we going?"

"Please tell me you're not serious?" Allison crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorway, Isaac across from her. "I mean really again with that stupid tree?"

"Hey it's not my ideal vacation spot either," Stiles countered and she couldn't help but smirk at him. "But I know that's where they're gonna be. It kinda has a sick cosmic symmetry about it don't you think?"

She nodded, as the memories surrounding the nemeton flooded her brain. It always came back to that thing. The beacon to all things vial and malevolent. Allison wished they could dig the thing up and burn it roots and all.

"We're gonna need to get moving soon," Scott said pulling her back to focus. He was looking right at her. "You okay?"

"Yea," she replied, throwing her shoulders back. "We're going to save Lydia and stop Peter, Gerard, and Jackson."

"And if that means they have to die?" Derek had come in behind her giving her a side glance.

She tensed in defense. "If you're asking if I can hit the target, don't worry about it."

"No, you misunderstood me," he pivoted until he was in front of her. "I don't doubt your abilities, but I question your resolve. Peter you won't hesitate to shoot, I know that. But what about Jackson, or Malia, or Gerard, he is your family."

She pushed herself from the wall making sure she met Derek's eyes without breaking contact. "Just because we share a last name doesn't make us family. The people in this room on the other hand are, and that includes you. If he gets in my line of sight, and I need to take him down, I will."

The stared at each other for a long moment and Allison could feel the tension pulsing through the room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Isaac's darting glances, but just as soon as the confrontation started, a small grin crept on to Derek's face. She matched it and he nodded stepping away.

"Alright," Scott continued, as their pack let out a collective breath. "Allison I want you up high for this one. Peter's got betas we know that, plus Jackson and Malia might be there too."

"Don't worry; I'll watch your six."

"Good," Scott nodded turning to the rest of the pack. "Isaac, Cora, Derek, and I will be on the ground. I want everyone to focus in on Allison, if she sees something we don't, she can literally save your life."

Allison watched as realization dawned on Stiles' face, and it was only a second longer before he began to rant.

"If you think for one second that I'm not going, you are seriously insane."

"Stiles I can't worry about you being there among a fight with a bunch of werewolves, and werecoyotes. I can't risk something happening to you," Scott's voice held the power of an alpha. She couldn't help but feel a little awed by that.

"This is Lydia were talking about okay? I'm not sitting here waiting for news," Stiles glared at their alpha and she could tell he was trying to hide the bit of betrayal in his eyes. "You can call it an alpha decision or whatever, but I'm gonna be there and you can't stop me."

Scott looked like he wanted to challenge him, but she had enough of the two of them, by then. She stepped forward until she was between them. "Listen we are all going to save Lydia. Scott you know you can't keep him away. If we don't plan for everyone there, that's when people get hurt."

Scott rolled his eyes with a smirk. "And who appointed you mediator?"

"Well when you go alpha male on everyone, someone's got to step in." She turned and leaned against the back of the couch. "So Stiles can handle the magic aspect. We might need mountain ash right?"

Scott nodded and Stiles nudged her shoulder in thanks. She felt at ease here, solving the packs problems. It reminded her that she wasn't just their archer, she was something more entirely.

Derek wandered into the kitchen looking for Lynn and Jess before the pack set out. Lynn was sitting at the table, clutching a mug in her hands, staring down at her cell.

"You okay?" He asked even though he could tell she wasn't.

She turned to him. Her eyes welled with tears, as she tried to fight them back. "It's my mom, she keeps calling. Wanting to know why Lydia hasn't returned any of her messages."

"She's okay, she's gonna be okay," he moved to sit next to her, placing a hand over hers.

"How do you know? I mean I barely met Peter, and I still know that if something doesn't go his way he won't hesitate to kill," she moved to wipe the tears that fell, but his hand was quicker, as his thumb brushed her cheek. "I know we're not that close. The age gap and me leaving, then her leaving, but she's my baby sister Derek."

"I know, and I swear to you," he moved closer placing a kiss to her lips. "I will do whatever it takes to bring her back safely."

She nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder, letting the silent sobs crash through her. He placed his other hand to her back, rubbing small circles into her until she found the strength to move away.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Derek turned at the new voice. Jess hovered at the entrance to the kitchen. "I was kinda wondering if I was going, with you guys."

He could see the look in Jess' eye. That look that reminded him of Scott and Isaac when they were first turned. The look that made him recall Erica and Boyd so vividly it hurt. He was a kid, no older than Scott was when Peter bit him. And he had no business being in this mess, no matter if he was a werewolf or not.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here," Derek replied, listening to his heart beat as the relief washed over him. "Besides, someone needs to keep Lynn from going crazy with worry. You should play cards with her, it usually keeps her calm."

Jess nodded stepping closer. And Derek placed a hand on his shoulder while his other still held Lynn's. She also reached out for Jess'.

"This is my family," Derek said trying to get the words just right. "I'm going to go and save Lydia, because she's pack, and that's important, but I'm coming back. Because this, the three of us. It's all I ever wanted. And I'm not letting my uncle take that away."

They all smiled. He knew he'd never meant anything more than those words, this was the only thing worth fighting for.

"Call us if you need anything," He listened to his mother on the other end of the phone, with a smile as he heard Britt's infectious laughter.

"I will, just stay in tonight, mountain ash the doorway too," Scott insisted, looking over to Stiles and Allison as they loaded up on weapons and supplies. Isaac and Cora were sitting on the porch waiting for Derek to come out. "I love you."

"I love you too," Melissa replied. "But you are stopping right there. This is not going to be a farewell speech. You and the others will be just fine, and I will see you tomorrow. So cut the crap and get your head into it. Talk to you later."

"Bye Mom," he laughed, as he hung up. Derek was just exiting the house, Lynn and Jess in the doorway. Scott could tell they must have had a moment, and Cora kept her eyes trained on him when he stuck out his hand to pull her from the steps.

"Okay let's get going. The moon is already starting to rise," Stiles noted looking up. Scott nodded in agreement until they heard the sound of crunching gravel. They all turned towards the vehicle pulling up, relieved when they realized it was Chris.

Allison was the first to move closer. "Dad what are you doing here?"

"You forget I was in this game long before you," he reached for his gun, loading a clip before he looked to Scott. "I won't let Gerard ruin any more lives than he already has. You know you can use another marksman."

He knew the man was right, but he still looked to Allison before responding. She met his eyes with a small nod. "It's gonna be dangerous."

Chris let out a ragged chuckle. "I think I can handle it."

The pack was all together now, moving closer to each other. Scott knew he should say something. A pep talk of sorts, but they didn't seem to need it. He looked to each member of his pack, watched their face set into a distinct determination. They knew what they were doing. They knew the risks, and what this fight had cost them in the past. But they also knew the rewards. And no amount of words would be right in that moment.

Yet he still felt the need to say something before they left. And looking at Allison and Stiles in particular he knew what to say. "Let's go bring her home."


	13. Let's Finish What We Started

**AN: The battle against Peter has finally arrived, but can the pack withstand? ENJOY!**

Chapter Thirteen- Let's Finish What We Started

Stiles could feel when they got closer to the nemeton. He watched as the same feeling passed through Scott and Allison too. He knew it had to do with the sacrifices and how they'd never be rid of their connection to it. He just hoped this was the last time they'd have to battle near it. It was already a beacon for the things that go bump in the night; it didn't need any more power.  
Allison had already found her spot looking up at a tall oak, before she slid a glance to Isaac. "Give me a boost?"

The beta smiled as he helped her get footed at the first fork in the tree, handing up her bow and quiver. He met her eyes as his hand lingered in hers. "Be careful."

"You too," she shot back climbing the rest of the way up.

Stiles watched her carefully, not missing the wince as her muscles pulled her wound, possibly popping a stitch or two. But as soon as she got into place she smiled down to them with a small nod.

"Okay," Scott said his eyes leaving her as well to turn to the rest of them. Taking a deep breath, he moved ahead of them. "We've got this guys. Just remember to focus."

Then all at once the wolves all turned, and Stiles saw why. Peter moved into the clearing across from them, pushing Lydia in front of him, but holding her closer.

"Now I wonder how you all knew to meet me here," he said, as Jackson and Malia came out of the tree line next followed by Sam and a few others. Peter's pack he presumed. Peter looked down at Lydia with a smirk. "I don't recall sending any invitations."

He could see the fire in her eyes and nothing could make him more proud when she spoke. "Well I figured you were too busy plotting evil. I took care of it."

"You should be very happy I still need you Lydia. I don't like it when people find a way around my plans." Peter pushed her closer to the nemeton, and Scott had to grab Stiles' wrist to keep him in place. "Now call off your huntress, I know she has an arrow aimed at me. We wouldn't want her to slip and kill another innocent would we?"

Argent brought his gun up aiming it at Peter. "How about you let her go and I'll consider letting you keep your head, for now."

Peter cocked his head towards him with a smirk. "Chris, come on, before the fun has even started? Bring him out."

His pack all turned as Jackson helped a young beta lead Gerard Argent front and center. The years hadn't helped the man and Stiles could feel Scott's hand grip him tighter, though he couldn't tell if it was to hold him there or keep the alpha back.

"Now Chris you wouldn't shoot your own father would you?" Gerard spoke his voice like tires on a gravel road. "What kind of example would that set for our young Allison?"

"You really want to test me on whether or not I'll pull the trigger?" He moved the gun slightly, and now Gerard was in range.

Before anyone could intervene Jackson had come up beside him, claws out and gripping Argent's throat.

"I'd drop the gun if I were you Chris," Peter shrugged with a smirk. "See Jackson wants nothing more than revenge for his best friend. And what better way than killing the father of girl who killed Danny."

Stiles watched the struggle on Chris' face, but in the end he let his weapon go, handing it to Jackson.

"Good, now we can get down to business like civilized adults, except for the arrow Allison still has pointed this way," Peter looked up to the tree, exactly where Allison was positioned. "You guys really need to relax. If I wanted to kill Lydia why would I put on such an elaborate production?"

"We know what you want to do," Stiles spoke up and most of the opposing side slid their glances at him. "We know what you're planning."

"Of course you do," Peter gave him an impressed nod. "If anyone was going to figure it out I knew it would be you. The brains of the pack, no offense dear."

Lydia shot him a glare trying to pull away, but Peter gripped her tighter claws digging into flesh.

"Let her go," Scott growled as he let go of Stiles, moving slowly to the other side of their group. Stiles watched Derek do the same thing but in the opposite direction. "I won't ask again Peter."

"But you're not the only alpha here, Scott. Perhaps we can discuss this like equals," the elder Hale moved even closer to the nemeton, shoving Lydia to sit on the stump.

Derek had reached Jackson and Chris now, grabbing the younger betas hand off Argent's neck snapping the arm backwards with several loud snaps.

Jackson howled in pain, his claws and fangs retreating back, as he crumpled to the ground. Chris had just enough time to retrieve his gun, before Peter's betas charged forward.

Cora was in front of him pushing him back to the tree line. And Stiles felt a wave of relief. He really didn't want to be in the middle of a wolf fight.

Scott was currently fighting off three betas, who despite their age had some built up strength. He had barely enough time to duck as Allison's first arrows came flying at his attackers. He used his hearing and personal knowledge of her timing to his advantage, to toss the next one straight into the path of her next two, before rolling out of the way, as Isaac and another beta crashed through the space.

Isaac looked like he was actually enjoying himself and holding his own pretty well or Scott would have helped.

He took note that Derek was in a one-on-one with Jackson, not letting his former beta get the better of him. While Argent watched Cora's back shooting at any betas that moved closer to her.  
Cora on the other hand was currently making her way closer to Malia, advancing on the coyote like she was moving in for a kill. And Scott couldn't blame her, Malia had been nothing but cold to both Hale siblings over the years, not even acknowledging their connection.

Stiles was near the base of Allison's tree and he watched as his best friend's eyes flicked across the scene before him. And then he saw it too. Gerard, Peter and Lydia were closest to the tree, away from the fighting. But no it seemed more like the fighting was away from the nemeton, like it couldn't come closer to it.

"Allison," he called and pointed to the base of the tree, he knew she heard, as the sound of another arrow stretched the bow string back. It came soaring towards the roots, and once it connected a flash of blinding green light rippled out, knocking them all to the ground.

Lydia tried to scramble away during the blast, but Peter's vice grip clutched her tighter, and blood began flow from her arm. Drop after drop hit the nemeton in a deafening pattern, until he finally let go and she stumbled back. She would have fallen if Isaac hadn't been right there waiting to catch her. She gave him a grateful smile, as he pulled her away from the tree.

He led her to Stiles, and it only took her a second to launch into his waiting embrace. Tears stung at her eyes and she buried herself in his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. She never would let herself be pulled from him for any number of nights ever again.

"You're okay, I got you," he whispered to her smoothing her hair down her back. "It's over now."

But it wasn't. Lydia could hear it, the sound of the earth shifting, the ground opening up and cracking beneath them, even if everything was still.

She shook her head, looking to meet his eyes. "Stiles he already has what he needs, he's gonna finish it. We have to stop him."

She showed him her wrist, where the alpha's claws had dug in, her blood still seeping from the wound. Stiles pulled off his flannel shirt wrapping it around her arms and tying it in place. "Okay, what do we do?"

Lydia turned her head back to Peter. He was moving through the carnage now, a blade in hand. She felt Stiles pull her closer to him, and saw Scott move towards them. Peter was on to his fourth beta now, placing the dagger to the dying wolf's arm and slicing deep. That's when Lydia saw the bowl he carried, watching the droplets splash into the basin.

"Finish it," Gerard croaked from the nemeton, and Peter turned to him with a grim smile.

"Unfortunately, we are now at an impasse," he said striding back to the tree. "See you want me to bring back your dear daughter, Kate. But to do so I need the blood of a human, and well there are a few right here, I'd have better luck plucking the wings from a moving butterfly."

Gerard glowered at him across the large space. "We had a deal. I gave you the incantation for this. I demand you see it through."

In a flash Peter had him by the throat, raising the old man from the ground. "I don't take kindly to threats. Especially from a hunter, besides I also promised Jackson the same thing. And well at the moment I'd rather kill you than one of them."

He brought the blade to Gerard's throat poised to drag it across the skin, when an arrow flew towards them knocking the knife to the ground.

Lydia turned in time to see Allison flip from the tree landing in a crouch a few feet from her treetop location. She brought her bow back up, an arrow already in place.

"I swear I'll let it go," her voice as strong and fierce, even over the sound of the earth crying.  
Peter dug into Gerard's neck ripping the flesh forward, and lunging as he dropped the jugular in the bowl. Lydia already felt dizzy enough and the sight of Gerard's body falling to the ground was enough for her to follow suit.

Jackson went slump before him falling towards the ground almost in sync with Gerard. And Derek watched the man before him, saw how broken he was, waiting for some hope to bring his friend back.

And that was the part he knew Jackson didn't get. This thing Peter was doing, it always came with a price, and ripping the ones he loved from their resting place wasn't a price he was willing to pay.

His uncle was poised over the nemeton now, muttering low incantations over the bowl. He knew they had one chance to stop him, one chance to keep things together. Scott was looking to him, a plan already formulating in the young alpha's eyes. Allison flicked a gaze over to her father with a nod. Cora and Isaac seemed battle ready too, her eyes on Malia and his on the other coyote.  
Stiles had picked up Lydia, the two of them now at the edge of the clearing, safe and out of the way. Good. He thought. It was better if they were further back. No chance of getting caught in the cross fire.

It happened so quickly then. Chris took a shot at Peter, knocking him off balance, as Isaac and Cora held their targets back. Jackson looked up at Derek ready to stop his movements, but Scott leapt before them hitting Jackson into the ground.  
Allison took her shot knocking the basin from Peter's hand its contents skittered across the forest ground. Peter charged forward towards her, but Allison was quick driving two more arrows into his shoulder. Derek was on him now pinning his uncle to the roots of the tree.

"Don't you see what I was trying to do?" Peter hissed at him. "I was doing this for you, for Cora. I was bringing back our family, our pack. I even used the blood responsible for killing them all. We could be whole again, Derek. You're mother, your sisters, everyone we lost."

Derek knew what he was doing. Peter had always been good at manipulation, good at twisting things for his own purposes. That's how he got these betas to follow him, how he roped in Jackson and most likely Malia too.

Derek leaned forward dropping his voice low for only his uncle to hear. "I know it was you, who told Ennis to go after Paige, and then you killed Laura. And now you want to tear my family away from their final resting place? And, what? We welcome Uncle Peter back with open arms? Is that it?"

"Why not? I told you we live in shades of grey, this is a shade I'm willing to live in," Peter's voice was near a growl. "Let's restore what is ours."

Derek pulled at one of Allison's arrows, yanking it from Peter's chest causing the alpha to snap below him. "She must have dipped them in wolfsbane."

"Help me Derek, and we can bring them back."

He looked around him to Scott and Isaac, and Cora. Between Allison and Chris, and Lydia and Stiles. And he took the arrow and placed it at the hollow of Peter's neck.

"Did you even consider what you were doing when you turned Jess? Did you stop for a second and think maybe this would kill the kid? Is that why you did it?"

"I did what I had to for this," Peter as gain his strength back, he could feel it. "And I would do it again, if it meant I would succeed."

It plunged the arrow into Peter, watching the shock and horror, cross his face. And Derek stood, stepping away from the alpha.

"I don't live in shades of grey, not anymore. And my family is at home," he moved around Peter, boot hovering over his chest. "And my pack, just took you down."

And with one final nod to Scott, he pressed his foot down hard, crushing Peter's ribcage. As his uncles final breath washed out of him, Derek felt his eyes change from a cold blue to a vibrant red.

Derek stepped back as Malia broke away from Cora, collapsing over Peter.

"No," she cried, beating against Peter's still body. "You were supposed to bring them back. You promised you'd bring them back."

Isaac let go of the other coyote as he dashed to Malia, cradling her against him as her body shuttered out sobs. The pack didn't know what to do. Derek could feel that strong enough. But they seemed to gravitate to each other. Isaac was beside Allison now, his hand laced in hers, and Chris placed a reassuring hand to Cora's shoulder guiding her closer to them. He saw Lydia was standing now, still using Stiles to support most of her weight as they walked to the group.

Scott had let Jackson go too, his former beta, sitting on the ground looking off to the tree line. Scott motioned him over, and Derek followed.

"He wasn't planning on bringing Danny back," Scott said when he got closer. "You get that right? He used you, like he used Gerard and Malia. You weren't getting anything out of it."

"And what would you have done? If it had been Stiles?" Jackson spat back looking ready for a fight, even if he barely looked like he could handle one. "Would you just sit on the sidelines and let it go?"

"I think you should be more worried about yourself right now," Scott yanked the beta from the ground, letting go when he had his footing. "There has been nothing but blood spilled in this town since you got involved with Peter's plan. You think Danny would want to come back like that?"

Jackson stayed silent for a moment, and then glared at Derek with more hatred than he'd seen in the guy before. "Look who's an alpha again."

"I would gladly give this up if it meant my loved ones could come back without suffering," Derek replied and tried not to look at Scott. "But that's the thing, what Peter was doing, bringing them back. We have no clue where they would have come from. Would you have been able to live with yourself if you ripped Danny from a better place, for what? For yourself? Hate us for what happened to him, that's fine. But don't act like this would have been good for anyone."

Jackson looked away kicking the ground below him. "Can I go now?"

He went to move but Scott put an arm up keeping him in place. "You're leaving town, tonight. And if you don't or you decide to come back for any reason, you really won't like the outcome."

Jackson pulled away flicking his gaze between the two alphas. He threw his hands up, not even fighting them on it, and walked off disappearing into the forest.

Derek stood in place, feeling the breeze pick up around them. He would have stayed there a bit longer, but Scott was looking at him with a mix of concern. He smiled at his friend, clapping him on the shoulder as they moved towards the group. Allison was still holding on to Isaac, though her head rested on her father's shoulder. Cora was waiting for Scott, wrapping her arms around him once they got close enough. And Stiles and Lydia were so close it was almost like they were fused together.

"We should probably call my dad," Stiles finally spoke gesturing to the bodies around them. "I mean we shouldn't leave them like this."

"They're still alive," he and Scott replied at the same time and Derek couldn't help but roll his eyes at Scott's sheepish grin.

Malia and her mate were standing now, making their way over to the pack. She looked shattered, like the only things holding her together were skin and bones. But she wasn't the one who spoke.

"Look we'll take care of the pack," Sam said giving both Derek and Scott equal attention as he spoke. "I have a community of shifters in Nevada. We look out for each other. These guys, they're young, haven't been werewolves for even three full moons. Let me take them there, they'll be safe, and no bother anymore."

"One condition," Scott spoke, looking mostly to Malia. "You both go too. I know you have your dad here, but this place it's been eating at you for years. Just leave it behind, you'd be better off."  
She nodded but didn't speak.

"My dad will have a few deputies out here within the hour," Stiles spoke up. Derek hadn't even noticed his phone had been out. "So get the betas and head out."

"Should we stay until the cops get here?" Isaac asked looking wary.

They all released a nervous chuckle, which given the events of their evening felt both odd and comforting.

"I bet the sheriff would be better off if none of our names fall in the witness pile ever again," Chris joked.

"Dad's right," Allison shrugged before her face set into a pout. "Besides I am starving."

"Ew you can think about food after that?" Lydia groaned burying her face in Stiles' shirt.

Cora just laughed throwing an arm around Allison. "I clearly misjudged you and your amazingness."

And just like that they were laughing their way out of another disaster, just like they had too many times before.


	14. Into the Light

**AN: And we've reached our conclusion. I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I did, thank you for taking a journey with me.**

Epilogue- Into the Light

It had several weeks since the final battle, and somehow things had finally settled into a rhythm of normalcy, well as normal as their lives could be for a group consisting of werewolves, banshees, hunters and humans. But they were alive and safe, and for Stiles it was the best they could ask for.

Jackson left town, as did Malia and her family, sure enough because none of them wanted to incur the wrath of two alphas. Scott and Derek fell in a balance, both leading and sometimes following orders; it was almost like Derek had never lost his status in the first place.

They were getting together tonight for the first time in almost two weeks. Cora and Scott had just returned from their vacation, and the pack was having a get together at Lynn and Derek's.  
Stiles was about to pull his shirt over his head when Lydia's arms snaked across his stomach, her lips pressing kisses into his shoulder. His laugh rattled them both and it only took him a moment to spin them around, setting Lydia down on the bed.

"You are very distracting you know that right?" He leaned closer leaving open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Me?" she breathed out hand threading into his hair. "You're the one walking around with no shirt on. How's a girl to focus?"

She managed to pull him to her lips as their kisses deepened with more heat. Stiles had one of his hands supporting cradling her head as his other danced along the skin just under her shirt. He slowly moved the fabric up, fully intent on discarding her shirt.

"You two mind closing the door if you're gonna do that?" Stiles jumped back a little at the sound of his stepmother, as he felt his face burn red with embarrassment.

"We were just. I mean we weren't," he floundered and Lydia laughed from the bed, before looking at Melissa.

"We're sorry, next time I'll close the door."

Stiles gaped at his fiancée. "Can you refrain from making those implications in front of my stepmother?"

"I think she knows about sex, she has three kids," Lydia laughed harder when he paled in front of her.

"You're mean," he countered pulling his shirt over his head, and finally regaining his composure, before turning to Melissa. "You guys are going to Derek's right?"

"Yea as soon as I get your sisters ready," she replied.

They turned to the sound of giggling at the door. Tori held Britt's arms out in front of her as the eleven month old toddled towards her. "Look Mommy, Britt's walking."

Melissa let out a sound between frustration and amusement as she picked up the baby, and took hold of Tori's hand, spinning her a bit. "Is this what you're wearing to Derek's?"

The girl nodded her hair tumbling into her eyes. Stiles took in his sister outfit. A rainbow tutu, over checkered leggings, and a tee shirt with a wolf on it. "Scoot bought me the shirt."

He laughed at his sister's nickname for Scott. "What about your hair Torpedo? That's a wild mane you're rocking."

Tori launched herself onto the bed hugging Lydia around the shoulders. "Lydia will you please do my hair in braids? Please. Stiles, says you make the best braids ever."

Lydia smiled at her as she lifted her off the bed. "For you anything."

Stiles watched as the two exited the room, leaving just him and Melissa. She was giving him a secret smile.

"What's the look for?" he asked taking Britt from her arms, and tossing her a few times, before she settled on his hip.

"You got a letter today," she pulled it from her back pocket, looking over the front. "It's from California State University, Sacramento."

"Oh," he replied, not being able to contain his nerves. "That is not something I thought would show up."

"Well what is it?" she asked setting it down on his dresser.

He glanced at it, but got distracted by Britt's hands on his cheeks. "A few weeks before the semester ended the professor I was TAing for put my name in for a paid internship, working on decoding some ancient texts about mythology. The whole thing is being funded and conducted by CSUs ancient studies department."

"Stiles that's amazing," Melissa shook her head giving him a confused look. "Why don't you seem more excited?"

"For one I don't even know if I've been accepted," he stated sitting on the edge of the bed Britt grabbing his phone from the comforter. "That could just be a rejection on fancy stationary."

She moved closer to him tucking a knuckle under his chin so he met her eyes. "Hey, you are a very talented person. And they would be lucky to have you. But we both know that the reason you look terrified is because you know it says you got it."

She leaned down kissing his forehead, before picking Britt up.

"You deserve something phenomenal in your life. Maybe this is it," she handed his phone back to him before heading towards the door. "Open the letter."

He waited until he heard her on the stairs, before he walked to the dresser, the letter glaring up at him from the dark wood. When Professor Douglas told him about the project, of course he'd been interested, getting his hands on those texts made him almost delirious thinking about it. But he'd forgotten all about his application, what with coming home and then dealing with Peter.

He hadn't told Lydia when Douglas had brought it to his attention. It had seemed like such a long shot then. Now here it was staring him in the face, and he wasn't sure if it would work. He still had a semester or two to go before her finished his master's degree and Lydia still had to finish up her PhD studies. All that was at Berkeley, where someone was subletting their apartment for the summer, where a storage unit held all of their crap. It wasn't like home, it could never be, without their friends and family, but they were starting to build a life there. He had even considered them getting a cat or a dog. They couldn't do that if he took this internship.  
Not to mention there was no way he could be separated from Lydia ever again. He'd nearly gone out of his mind when she'd been taken, and that had only been a day.

"Babe," Stiles turned at the sound of her voice. He tried to smile, but knew she'd see right through it. "What's wrong?"

He looked at the envelop one last time, then back to Lydia. He could ignore it; just let it fade into the back of existence, but things you bury sometimes have a way of coming back to bite you later on.

He reached his hand out, pull her to him. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go?" Allison laughed as she peeked into her father's room. "We're supposed to be at Derek and Lynn's in fifteen minutes."

Chris rolled his eyes at her as he finished buckling his belt. "I am not the one who just spent three hours picking out a dress."

"Only because you don't have the legs to pull it off," she shrugged and giggled as she dodged the pillow he tossed at the door. As the doorbell rang she smirked leaving him there to go answer it.

"If you're not ready to go in three minutes I will leave without you," she called to him as she opened the door.

Isaac stood there his hands resting on the frame above his head, with a wicked grin on his face. "Hi."

"Hey," she greeted and laughed as he pulled her to him kissing her quickly.

Chris had just exited his room, when they broke apart. "Isaac you are aware I still keep guns in this house right?"

"Yes sir," Isaac replied with a nod to her father. "Well aware."

Allison rolled her eyes, pulling him into the apartment.

"I thought we had to leave?" Chris asked with a raised brow.

"You still need to grab your keys," she watched his face scrunch in confusion as he felt for them. "Kitchen by the coffee pot."

As Chris went to the retrieve the keys Allison pulled Isaac close again. "So I got my written score back."

He paused giving her a long look. "And?"

"I passed," she replied with glee. "You are looking at the newest Deputy of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department."

His arms were around her waist in an instant spinning her around. "I'm so proud for you."

He placed her down gently, kissing her cheek, as her father walked back in.

"I thought you were waiting to tell everyone tonight?" Chris asked, adjusting his jacket.

Allison shrugged leaning into Isaac's shoulder. "Boyfriend's don't count on the waiting list. Besides he's the only one other than you and the Sheriff who even knew I was applying."

"Fair enough," he noted, ushering them towards the door. "Now who's making us late?"

She shoved his shoulder as the three of them made their way to the elevator and down to the car.  
She was surprised about how easy the silence was, standing there with two of her favorite men in the whole world. Isaac's hand found hers with ease and even her dad didn't comment on it. Just rolled his eyes and walked off the lift once they reached the garage level.

Isaac stepped forward and Allison had to hurry to make it out before the doors closed again. He must have noticed her pace had slowed, because he pivoted to face her concern etched on his brow.

"You okay?" he asked eyes searching hers.

She didn't know how to reply. Nothing was wrong in fact everything finally seemed right. With the pack, with her father, even with the two of them, but something stopped her in place.

Something that was so overwhelming she had to take a moment.

"Allison?" He placed a hand on her cheek, and she finally looked at him, a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I love you," she replied shaking her head. "Sorry that was really random and out of the blue. And we literally just got back together a few weeks ago, but I can't waste more of this, more of us. I need you to know that I love you."

Isaac was silent, not that he'd ever been a particular chatty person, but she assumed he'd at least reply to her confession. But he just stared at her with slow shallow breaths.

"Wow, okay, um," Her face fell trying to hold herself from crying. "Sorry, I just assumed, maybe you'd have an opinion about that. Guess not."

She moved to walk past him but his hand still clutched hers and he pulled until their lips nearly touched. He grinned at her before whispering. "I love you so much. I think I have for a while."

She bridged the short distance between them, kissing him deeply. She suddenly didn't care if they were late and barely remembered her father was a short distance away most likely rolling his eyes at them. Because in that moment, she was with the man she loved. And she knew that no matter what life decided to throw at them, they could make it through if they stuck together.

* * *

No werewolf talk tonight. Even if Lynn's parents weren't joining them for dinner, Derek had agreed to no supernatural conversations of any type. It was going to be a normal evening of friends and family if it killed them all.

"Do I seriously have to be here for this?" Jess whined from a barstool in front of Derek. "I mean it's not like I don't see these people all the time."

"And what pray tell would you be doing instead young man?" Lynn asked as she entered the kitchen, placing a kiss to Derek's cheek as she stole a carrot from the bowl next to him.

Jess looked away not meeting their eyes and shrugged. "Hanging at the movies with a friend."

"And what is this 'friends' name?" Derek raised a brow and Jess sighed dropping his head to the counter.

"Okay fine. Her name is Shelby, and she was in my history class last semester," he explained, glaring when Derek smiled at him. "She just got back from her dad's place in Vermont, and I told her we could hang, before I knew about dinner. So can I please go?"

Derek looked over to Lynn who seemed to be enjoying their son's torment a little too much, then back at Jess. "Tell you what you can go to the movies after dinner. Invite this Shelby over if you want."

"Are you two going to do something overly embarrassing?" He grimaced, but they all faltered into a laughing fit, only settling down when the doorbell rang.

Derek and Jess exchanged a look of apprehension, knowing who was there.

"I can tell by your faces it's my mother," Lynn said smacking Derek in the shoulder. "Jess can you please get the door, and be nice."

"I'm always nice," he muttered walking out of the kitchen.

Derek waited until he left before he turned to Lynn with a whisper. "So what did the agency say? Quick before your mother gets in here."

"The paperwork is almost done, Jess will be ours officially by the end of September at the latest," she could barely contain her smile. "Also they put us on the list for a baby, I mean it might take months, years even but-"

He cut her off by pressing their lips together, grinning like mad into her skin. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," she replied, pulling back when Jess returned to the room with Elenore.  
She even seemed to be holding a somewhat pleasant conversation with Jess, which for his mother-in-law was an accomplishment in and of its self.

Sometimes he felt overwhelmed by all this, Lynn and Jess, the pack back together. Sometimes he just had to stop and breathe, and remember that even though terrible things had happened to him and his family that it wasn't always going to be like that. His family was strong and it was growing, even if it wasn't in the way most did. Scott may be the true alpha of the pack, but Derek was true enough to the cause to keep them all safe, for as long as need be.

* * *

"You're not really saying anything," Stiles noted and she couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

The news Stiles had told her was big, but also amazing, so amazing for him.

"Lydia, we do not have to talk about this now," he shook his head with a sigh. "And I don't even have to do it. It's not that big of a deal."

She gaped at him fixing him with a confused look. "Are you crazy? This is a great opportunity. Why wouldn't you take it?"

"For one, it's in Sacramento, an hour and half drive from where we currently live and attend school," he noted gesturing a distance with his hand. "And with gas prices the way they are that is not economically plausible. I don't care how good this internship pays."

She pursed her lips, trying to keep a smile from breaking out on her face. He was really cute when he got flustered by things.

"Okay is this how are marriage is going to work? I freak out about legitimate concerns while you suppress your laughter?" he replied but she could see a grin starting to form.

"Only if you stay this adorable," she shrugged. They'd just pasted another street on the way to Derek's place, and she couldn't help focusing on the scenery around them. Growing up she never really noticed how beautiful Beacon Hills was. With its quiet streets and simple homes, you could almost forget things ever got bad here.

The idea struck her quickly and with more force than she ever thought possible. "How far is Beacon Hills from Sacramento? Like twenty minutes?"

"There about. Why?" he questioned, making the turn off into the Preserve.

"Well, a twenty minute drive is a lot more convenient than an hour and half, more fuel efficient too," she slide her gaze to him waiting as her words too root in him.

He glanced at her for a second, and she could tell he was trying to see how serious she was. "Move back to Beacon Hills? What about school?"

She shrugged, picking at her skirt. "We both are taking online classes next semester, plus Jerome really likes the apartment, and this way he doesn't have to find a new place."

"You are completely serious right now." They pulled up to Derek's and as soon as the jeep was in park, Stiles turned towards her. "You'd give up Berkeley, your spot in their mathematics department? Those guys practically worship you. Why would want to leave it behind?"

She scooted over in her seat, until she was as close as she could get to him. "This is a great opportunity for you. And yes the mathematics department will miss my dazzling intellect and killer wit, but the man I love is way more important. Plus now I can finish my equations without eighty people hovering around me. It's really a win-win for both of us."

He leaned forward, placing his forehead to hers. "I can't believe I got so lucky with you."

"Well believe it, besides I'm pretty lucky too," she grinned and kissed his cheek. "So what do you say Stiles? Wanna move home?"

* * *

He killed the engine on his bike the second the reached Derek's place, Cora's arms still tight around his waist. She'd suggested they take the bike on their trip, and he hadn't really understood why until about an hour in when her hands snaked under his shirt. It was his quick reflexes that even kept the bike upright on the highway.

They didn't even really plan the trip. Just drove east until the road felt too foreign, too far from home, and u-turned to go back. But it was good to get away. Around day two of three, losing Peter hit Cora pretty hard. He'd always been kind to her, his favorite niece. Scott didn't fault her for mourning him. He didn't like Peter, but he cared for her so he sat with her, in a dingy motel off the interstate, and listened. She told him stories from her childhood. All about how Peter used to be, before his hatred and envy got the better of him. And Scott liked to think that it was okay to mourn this Peter with her. The one he knew had done horrible things to almost every member of his pack, but this one. The one who tucked a toddler Cora in after bath time, or stayed with her when she had accidently ate some wolfsbane and read her countless books. He had been taken away from Cora and Derek long before Scott came into things, and sometimes it was okay to mourn the person someone used to be.

"So we should probably get in there," he noted as she brushed her lips against the shell of his ear. He could feel her smile against the nape of his neck as she continued to trail kisses. "Your brother can probably hear us, right now."

She pulled back with a glare. "Way to kill a mood."

He shook his head waiting for her to hop off, and then followed suit. "Well it got you to stop didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes in typical Hale fashion, stalking off towards the backyard. Scott held back a second breathing in his surroundings. Everyone one was here, he could heart it. Not their voices though, but their heartbeats, all beating out the rhythm he'd been missing for two weeks. The sound that told him he was home. It brought a smile to his face that would have been impossible to wipe away.

When he finally made it to the backyard everyone was in conversation mode. His mom and John were talking with Lynn and Lydia's mom. Mr. Martin was helping Derek at the grill, joking about something or another, and Cora was currently mocking Isaac and Allison's clinginess. Even Jess was having a good time chatting with a girl Scott didn't know. But he saw how both Derek and Lynn would keep glancing their way smiling, so he took it as an okay sign and moved towards Lydia and Stiles. The pair was currently playing with the girls and a giant red rubber ball.

"Hey," he greeted as the ball came flying at his face, thankful for his reflexes he caught it rolling it back to Tori who giggled uncontrollably.

"You should watch it, she's violent with that thing, almost hit me in the face too," Stiles joked patting the open seat on the bench next to him. Scott took it patting Stiles' shoulder.

"So anything life changing happen while I was gone?" Scott asked and Stiles' smirk grew larger.

He eyed his best friend as Stiles motioned him to follow, leaving Lydia with the girls. Once they were in the kitchen Stiles turned back to him looking like he was about to burst.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Scott questioned, though he was highly amused. "Is Lydia pregnant?"

"Ha-ha, that's a. not it and b. not funny," he looked around like he was making sure they were alone. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Okay you're starting to scare me. What has gotten into you?"

Stiles sighed taking a seat at the table. "What would you say if I told you Lydia and I are moving back to Beacon Hills?"

And in a single moment Scott pulled Stiles in to a hug. It had been such a long time since their last one, longer than he'd ever think they'd go. After a few seconds they both pulled back smiling wildly.

"I'll take that as a good sign," Stiles joked. Just like that it felt like no time had passed for them at all. Things had happened, some good, some devastatingly bad. But as it always was, he had Stiles and Stiles had him. His first pack member, his best friend. "I told you, you still got me."

"Yea," Scott replied still smiling, just like he had all those years before. "Yea you did."


End file.
